Changing Viewpoints: Human Meets Fursona Sequel (Zootopia TV Series)
by pvzbronygod
Summary: An original take on what a Zootopia TV series might be like, since they haven't announced one yet. Will contain OCS! Rate/Review/Comment! May contain slight crossovers and funny references! THE ENTIRE ALEX MOON SAGA IS FINISHED, LOOK OUT FOR ZOOTOPIA:REBIRTH, WHICH WILL BE AN EVEN GREATER ADVENTURE THAN THIS ONE!
1. Night Howlersat Park! The Legless Bunny!

Intro- Try Everything (by Gazelle/Shakira)

"Hey, Nick, what exactly did I miss while I was in Pony Hell?", Matthew asked. "Nothing, really. I didn't watch the newest episodes of Dragonball Super. I was waiting for you. By the way, why is it that when you went to hell, you went to a nice place with ponies?", Nick asked.

"I have a theory on that. You see for most people, a happy place with pretty pink ponies and rainbows would be an okay place, but for me, I absolutely despise that, not that I just hate happy things, I just don't like being surrounded by it all the time. My theory is, every person has their own Hell. A person's Hell would be filled with all the things the person hates the most, and they'd be living in eternal hatred.", Matthew explained.

"Wow. I guess you could be right about that, that's pretty interesting. Wait… but you didn't DIE, did you!?" Nick asked. "I pretty sure I didn't, but I think I was wrong about that portal. We can't let anyone enter that portal, I just barely escaped. If any of our friends were to enter that portal, who knows if they'd ever escape, because if they die in there, well, they can't make it back. And if anyone evil get's their hands on that portal, they can release demons into the living world." Matthew explained.

"Gosh you're right, we need to do that soon, but… How about we watch the new Dragon Ball Super episode instead?", Nick suggested.

"Don't worry, Dr. Iris destroyed all of her research and the portal itself. As for watching Dragonball Super, I'm totally down with that!", Matthew said. Matthew turned on the computer he had gotten from Dr. Iris, who served as his mother now. "Hey, we're supposed to be patrolling, not watching anime!", Judy protested.

"Oh, hush, Carrots.", Nick scolded her. "HOPPS! WILDE! FUNIONS! Someone's been growing those dang flowers in the amusement park! Shut it down!", Bogo's voice boomed over the radio. "Roger that, Chief!", Judy said. Nick sighed. "I should have expected that we'd get drug growers in my father's old place.", Nick lamented. "What do you mean?", Matthew asked.

"I told Ben this already, but my father loved to bring smiles to many predators and prey animals. He was always a bit of a clown. In fact, he _was_ a clown at one point, and that led to his… untimely demise. But I didn't tell Ben what my dad did before he was a clown. He made animals smile with his amusement park, Wilde Times, but it was shut down due to safety violations. Now, it's a growing ground for those damn flowers.", Nick explained. "Well, let's kick them out of there!", Matthew said. They went inside Wilde Times. "Wow, your dad had a real good amusement park.", Matthew complimented the fox.

"Thanks.", Nick said. Suddenly, there were gunshots. "Dang it!", Nick groaned. Matthew started shooting bursts of energy at the snipers. "Matthew, how are you doing that?", Nick exclaimed. "It's a side effect of my time in that other dimension.", Matthew told him. "Let's do this!", Nick said. Matthew smiled. He grabbed the snipers by the necks, and threw them out of the park. "I hate to say this, but we'd better wreck this building.", Nick sighed. "Hm... you're probably right.", Matthew said.

Meanwhile, in Tundratown, at a apartment…

"Log date: December 5th, 2016, 2:30 P.M. My name is Amenii Oakwoods. I recently lost my legs due to an accident that I still have trauma with to this day. I don't feel that well, so I'm going to the mall to cheer me up. Oh, and another reminder: Don't ever use a monkey's paw. I nearly wrecked my house by wishing that I was bigger. That night was pretty uncomfortable.", Amenii, a tan furred rabbit with missing legs, said into her audio diary. Her friend, Nera, had suggested that she make these entries as part of therapy.

Amenii felt tired, so she got into her wheelchair. Normally, she'd put on her custom prosthetic legs, but she didn't feel like it today. "Nera, I'm going out to the mall!", Amenii said. "Okay, but I think you should be back by six! It's snowing pretty badly out there!", Nera, her hyena friend, shouted. "Don't worry! I'm tougher than that silly old storm!", Amenii stubbornly said. Amenii rolled her chair out to the mall. Several times, she nearly careened off her wheelchair. But she wasn't alone. Ethan, the blond haired human inventor, known for being one of Alex Moon's accomplices, was watching her, and Alex was accompanying him as well.

"That bunny reminds me of Judy.", Ethan commented. " _Si_ , _senor_. She has that same stubborn/determined look in her eyes. Amenii Oakwoods. She and her hyena friend, Nera, were a duo just like Nick and Judy. They helped out the police force often; I had the privilege of working with them once or twice. But a tragic incident occurred; only Nera, herself, and the doctors know what really happened. All that I know is that somehow, Amenii's legs needed to be amputated. If it weren't for Nera, I don't know where she'd be at today. I think we might want to keep an eye on her.", Alex explained. "Good idea.", Ethan said. They casually followed her from a distance. Because of the snow and howling wind, they were able to stay a few feet behind her without getting detected. Amenii heard two animals fighting, the Oryx-Antlersons. She pressed her ears to the wall.

On the roof, the wind was really intense. One of the bricks fell off the roof, and landed on Amenii's head. "Oof!", she said, dazed. She fell off her wheelchair, faceplanted into the snow, and lost her consciousness for a few minutes. "Hey, you okay?", a human asked, waving his hand in front of her face. Amenii instantly went into 'cop mode', her mind assuming that she was kidnapped. Her paw curled into a fist, and she started screaming. Normally, she'd kick her captors in the face, but she wasn't wearing her prosthetic metal legs today. Her fist connected with Ethan's nose.

"OW!", Ethan yelled. "Amenii, calm down!", Alex said. Amenii recognized Alex's face. "Wait… you're that albino wolf.", Amenii said. "Amenii. Stubborn as always.", Alex sighed with relief. Once Amenii started acting stubbornly, Alex knew she was going to be okay. "We'd better get you back to Nera.", Alex said. Amenii pointed the way while Alex pushed her wheelchair.

" _Amenii_!", Nera gasped. She turned to Alex. " _ **What** **did**_ _**you**_ _**do**_ _**to**_ _**her**_?", Nera growled, foaming at the mouth with intense rage. "A brick fell on her head.", Ethan said, holding the brick out to the hyena. She took the brick from him, threw it up in the air, and punched it. It broke into pieces.

"Wow, Nera. You've been working out. And you've grown! You're even taller than Ben!", Alex complimented. "Yeah, how else am I going to be able to eat Amenii?", Nera joked. Alex laughed. Ethan didn't get it was a joke, so Alex had to explain it to him. "Amenii, don't scare me like that!", Nera scolded her bunny friend. "No, **_y_** ** _ou_** don't scare me like that! I thought you were going savage when you foamed at the mouth like that!", Amenii argued. Nera playfully gave Amenii a noogie.

"Hey, Amenii, I think I could help you out.", Ethan said. "Hey, let me get my prosthetic legs on first. Then we'll talk.", Amenii grunted. She went up to her room with Nera, put her metal legs on, then went downstairs. "Alex.", Ethan whispered. "What?", Alex whispered back. "Why do those two animals have breasts? I swear, if Judy has those, I must not be paying close attention.", Ethan whispered. Alex shrugged. "Some animals have them. Others don't. It's not that common… or uncommon.", Alex said.

"You say you can help Amenii?", Nera asked. "Well, for starters, I think she'd be a lot safer if her wheelchair had a seat belt.", Ethan suggested. Nera nodded her head in approval. "And, maybe… I could try to create a synthetic replica of her legs?", Ethan asked hesitantly.

"Ethan, if you could do that… I'm pretty sure she'd view you as her savior. But I don't think that's possible.", Nera said. "I'm an inventor! Give it some time, and I can invent it!", Ethan said. Alex yawned. It was 9:15 PM. "It's getting pretty late. We should get back home and sleep.", Ethan realized.

* * *

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Matthew, Jakob, and Jack Savage are all **MY** OCs, and you **DO** **NOT** have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Nera and Amenii are created by Code-Shark on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Thanks to Bryon Howard, Rich Moore, and everyone else for creating Zootopia

* * *

Voice Actors

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Matthew- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from _The_ _Lion_ _King_


	2. Papaya and Luna

Intro- Try Everything (by Gazelle/Shakira)

"So, Ben, what should we do today?", Luna asked. "I heard that there's a new one-animal farmer's market. Kinda odd that there would be a farmer's market in the middle of wintertime, though.", Ben said.

"Well, since we're practically free for today, since Clawhauser got back from his donut crisis, I don't see why we shouldn't go check it out.", Luna smiled. Ben nodded his head in approval. They put on their winter coats and started walking down the streets, without a care in the world, singing "Winter Wonderland".

Song: Winter Wonderland

Sleigh bells ring

Are you listening

In the lane

Snow is glistening

A beautiful sight,

We're happy tonight

Walking in a winter wonderland

Gone away, is the blue bird

Here to stay, is the new bird

He sings a love song,

As we go along

Walking in a winter wonderland

In the meadow we can build a snowman

And pretend that he is Parson Brown

He'll say are you married

We'll say no man

But you can do the job

When you're in town

Later on

We'll conspire

As we dream by the fire

To face unafraid

The plans that we've made

Walking in a winter wonderland

Sleigh bells ringing

Are you listening

In the lane

Snow is glistening

A beautiful sight,

We're happy tonight

Walking in a winter wonderland

Gone away, is the blue bird

Here to stay, is the new bird

He sings a love a song

As we go along

Walking in a winter wonderland

In the meadow we can build a snowman

And pretend that he's a circus clown

We'll have lots of fun with Mr. Snowman

Until the other kiddies knock them down

When it snows

ain't it thrilling

Though your nose, gets a chilling

We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way

Walking in a winter wonderland

Walking in a winter wonderland

Luna noticed a orange and red striped cat, carrying a box of fruit around her neck. "Ohmygosh! Pappi!", Luna squealed, rushing in to hug her. "Moonie?", the cat gasped. They hugged and danced. Ben watched rather awkwardly. "Uh… hi. What's your name?", Ben interrupted. "Papaya, meet Ben. He's my boyfriend. Ben, meet Papaya. She was one of my best friends in kindergarten.", Luna introduced the two of them. "Nice to meet you.", Papaya greeted the human.

"How about I take both of you out to lunch? What would you like?", Ben offered the two, trying to be as gentlemanlike as possible. "I just ate lunch, but I'm always in the mood for dessert! Let's head to Sugarcube Corner for some cupcakes!", Papaya suggested. They went up to the Choco Blue. Choco, the store owner, was one of Papaya's friends. "Hi there, Papaya. What can I get you and your friends?", Choco asked. Choco was a bunny with pure blue eyes and chocolate fur. "I'd love one of your lemon trout cupcakes!", Papaya said enthusiastically. "I'm in the mood for an Oreo sundae.", Luna told the bunny.

"And what can I get you, young man?", Choco inquired, turning to the human. Ben didn't want to offend her, so he decided to order something. "I'd like an ice water, and a small peanut butter ice cream scoop. Make sure it isn't cross contaminated with pecans or any tree nuts.", Ben politely requested. Choco nodded. They snacked on their desserts. "Wow, this is really good!", Luna and Ben exclaimed. Papaya grinned. "Your total will be thirty dollars.", Choco said, coming up. Papaya began to reach for her wallet, but Ben stopped her. "Don't worry, girls, I _said_ that this would be on me!", Ben bowed to the two cats. Ben wrote down the paycheck, signed it, then gave it to the chocolate fur bunny.

"I supply the fruits and produce that gets turned into the toppings. But other than that, business has been kind of low, except for the occasional fruit bat coming up from the Nocturnal District.", Papaya said. "Aw, Papaya, don't fret about it! I'm sure that your sales will boom soon enough!", Luna comforted her. "I'm not too sure about that.", Papaya worried. "Then it might be time to call in some celebrity assistance.", Ben announced. "Celebrity assistance?", Papaya asked in confusion. Ben pulled out his phone, hit 3 for "G", and called Gazelle.

"Hey, Gazelle, could you maybe come by the Creamy Plaza in Tundratown? Really? You will? Thanks, Papaya would really appreciate that. Ok, bye!", Ben talked into his phone. He turned to Papaya. "You should get ready. A _special_ guest is coming!", Ben sang. "Okay!", Papaya said. She got her stand ready. While Papaya worked, Ben could see that she sold all kinds of things, including mangos, oranges, apples, watermelons, lemons, and lemonade shakeups! "Wow, I think I'll buy one of your lemonade shakeups from you. I bet they're really good!", Ben smiled. "Oh, you betcha! They're my mom's special recipe!", Papaya enthusiastically said. A limo drove up, and the musical sensation popstar, Gazelle herself, stepped out.

"Wait, how did you get Gazelle's number?", Luna whispered. "Alex.", Ben smirked smugly. "H-hi, I'm Papaya. W-w-what would you like to order?", Papaya sputtered, forgetting that she was doing a fruit stand and not a restaraunt. Gazelle booped her on the nose. "I think I'm in the mood for three watermelons to go.", Gazelle replied, smiling warmly. Animals were starting to stare. "That'll be seven dollars and fifty cents.", Papaya said, regaining her composure. Gazelle handed Papaya a folded up dollar bill. "Keep the change.", Gazelle said. She then walked off, all celebrity-like, got into her limo, and her driver drove her off. Papaya unfolded the dollar bill.

"A _hundred_ _bucks_?", Papaya shouted in shock. "INCOMING!", Ben yelled. Sure enough, animals were coming up. Papaya got several requests. When she finally got a few minutes where there were no customers, Papaya graciously thanked the two for their help. "Anytime.", Ben said. Papaya hugged the human. "Hey, Gazelle was the one who did all the work.", Ben reminded the orange cat. "At this rate, I'm gonna need to buy more stock, and add more kinds of produce to my wares!", Papaya cheered.

"Don't give me so much credit! Your sales were going to boom _eventually_ , one way or another. Let's just say that I, ah, sped up the process a little.", Ben responded. "Oh, Ben, you're too modest!", Luna laughed, kissing Ben on his forehead. He blushed.

* * *

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Matthew, Jakob, Jack Savage, Choco, and Luna are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Papaya is created by ToloveaKiwi on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Thanks to Bryon Howard, Rich Moore, and everyone else for creating Zootopia

* * *

Voice Actors

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from _Sailor_ _Moon_

Papaya- Uzo Aduba as Bismuth from _Steven Universe_


	3. The Nocturnal District! Satina Blackwood

Intro- Try Everything (by Gazelle/Shakira)

"Well, Ben, Alex, today's the day!", Blossom said. Ben frowned in confusion. "Is it some sort of Zootopia holiday? If so, I didn't get the memo. And if it _is_ a holiday, then why are we at work?", Ben asked. "No, silly, today's not a holiday! No, I was talking about the Nocturnal District! We got a case from there, and since Chief Bogo assigned _me_ to help out with picking a potential recruit to the ZPD from there, we can do both in one trip!", Blossom teased.

"Two birds with one stone. I like it!", Alex said, giving them a paws up. "So, who's the informant for the case?", Ben questioned the skunk out of curiosity. "A bat by the name of Satina Blackwood. Apparently, there's been a string of break-ins with property getting either damaged or destroyed. Hers is the one we're investigating, because it happened while she was doing a funeral service.", Blossom revealed. Alex stopped. "Well, there's a name that I didn't think I would hear again.", the wolf cryptically commented. "You know her? Oh, is she another one of your _exes_?", Blossom jeered.

"Ah, Satina. I knew her well. Whenever there was a murder, or really a dead body for that matter, the ZPD would always reach out to her, whether it was for an autopsy, a burial, or for a second opinion on the murder victim's body. I knew her better than anyone else on the topside, and better than most inhabitants of the flipside, too. She hates loud noises, but ironically, she loves dancing.", Alex reminisced. Ben took Alex's paw. "Tell me about her.", the human pressed his fursona. "Mrs. Blackwood, as I sometimes called Satina, was rather anti-social. Her dad was from Britain, so she's got a bit of that accent, cusses like a British too. And her mom was from Japan; because of that, she has a bit of a tendency to say words in Japanese instead of English.", Alex thoughtfully said. " _Ahem_ , we need to get down there.", Blossom interrupted. "WAIT!", Ethan yelled.

"Hey, what's the holdup, Ethan-kun?!", Blossom whined. " _Ethan-kun_?", Alex and Ben said in shock. "It's her pet name for me. You know, she calls Luna Moonie.", Ethan casually replied. "Oh yeah.", Ben recalled. "But _anyways_! You know, it's dangerous to go alone! TAKE THIS!", Ethan sang, handing Blossom a bag. The other three looked inside, and found a pair of goggles with a massive flashlight. "I get why you put the flashlight in the bag, but why the goggles?", Blossom inquired. "They're no ordinary pair of goggles, they're night vision goggles! I designed them with help from Jack!", Ethan proudly proclaimed. "Ethan, thanks!", Blossom said. "You wanna come with us on this little investigation excursion?", Alex offered.

"Nah. I gotta work on those prosthetic legs. But maybe another time!", Ethan said, before walking off to his lab. "Prosthetic legs?", Ben quizzed Alex. "I'll tell you about it later.", Alex said. They descended into the Nocturnal District through the sewer manhole entrance. "Wait a second, if it's so easy to access, then wouldn't criminals come down here a lot?", Ben nervously asked. Alex shook his head.

"No. Most animals don't have night vision, and it's really, I mean, _really_ dark down there. The only light is artificial, and there's not that much. Back in my days of working unofficially for the ZPD, before Judy became a member of the squad, I sometimes came down here to escape the discrimination of being an albino wolf. No one gave a rat's ass about me climbing down to the sewers. Because I'm a wolf, I can see in the dark better than most of the other species that live in Zootopia. And in the Nocturnal District, no one cared that I was albino. The other main reason most animals don't come down here is there's a risk of getting lost. If you don't know the way out, you may never see the light of the sun again.", Alex explained. Ben hefted the flashlight, and turned it on.

"The information on her says that her apartment is on the intersection of 2104 Spooky Street and 3506 Fear Avenue.", Blossom said. "Fortunately, the manhole entrance we came through put us right next to her living space. Look.", Alex said. They had came out in a dark hall. One of the doors had the name "Satina Blackwood" on it. Alex knocked on it. A fruit bat opened the door.

" _Kon'nichiwa_ , Alex Moon.", Satina grimly greeted the three. "We're here because we wanted to talk to you about the break-ins.", Blossom told her. Ben took a moment to take Satina in. "Call me... Tina?", the fruit bat awkwardly said. "Sure. It's nice to meet you.", Ben said. Satina wore a gray skirt, lavender scarf, white blouse, and a black hat. She shuffled around with her wings around her. "It was around ten in the evening. I was holding a funeral for one of the deceased. Then, some rascal crashed through the window, breaking the glass and scaring the bloody hell out of more than half of the attendants. They started shrieking that there was a demon in my funeral parlor.", Satina sighed. Blossom scribbled that down.

"The thing is, in the Nocturnal District, animals remember bad things a lot easier than the good. No one will hire me for funerals anymore, and I'll lose my apartment!", Satina moaned. "Well, aren't you just a little ray of sunshine.", Blossom sarcastically joked. "Tina, it'll be okay. We're your friends. We'll help you.", Alex consoled her. "Friends...?", Satina whispered. The air grew silent and uncomfortable. "Tina, you can't be serious. You've _never_ had a friend before?", Ben gasped.

"I... don't remember. You might not be able to tell, but I'm not really the social type.", Satina said, blushing from embarrasment. "Yeah... I kinda noticed. Hey! I got an idea! How about you come live with us on the topside?", Ben offered. "The... topside?", Tina murmured. Ben was shocked. "You haven't even been to the topside _once_ in your life?!", he said. Satina shook her head.

"The topside is something that the animals of the nocturnal district regard as fairy tales. When they see a topsider, they just assume they lived in the Nocturnal District the entire time without them knowing about it.", Satina sadly said. "Okay, that does it! After we find this bat, I'm taking you to the topside, whether you like it or not! I'll kidnap you if I have to!", Ben declared. Satina began to develop the beginnings of a smile. "I've never had someone care about me this much before. _Arigatō_ , Benjamin.", she said.

"Well, it's called friendship, you fruit bat dingus!", Blossom said loudly, irritated with what she thought was a moronic fruit bat. "Actually, I'm a giant golden crowned fruit bat.", Satina corrected Blossom. Blossom growled, she did **_not_** like being corrected, and her tail began twitching. "No, Blossom!", Alex shouted, and tackled her. Blossom sprayed, but since Alex was on top of her, the spray hit him instead of her intended target, Satina. Satina's interest peaked. "Hey, what's that smell?", she asked curiously, smiling.

"It's skunk spray. Blossom, you're going to give me a tomato juice bath when this is all said and done, or God help me, I _**will**_ hide your underwear from you again, making you wear those diapers!", Alex groaned. Blossom gasped. "You wouldn't!", she desperately said. "Oh, _yes_ _I_ _would_. I'm Alex Moon, and no one can tell what I will or will not do!", Alex threatened.

Satina watched in amusement. Blossom got a ping on her police scanner. "The bat that was behind all those break-ins was a clumsy fellow by the name of Edward.", Bogo began, his voice crackling over the scanner's radio function.

"Fifteen quid that he was the one who ruined my funeral!", Satina said. Ben grinned. "He'll be locked up for a good while. Did you find a ZPD member for the Nocturnal District?", Bogo asked. "Yeah, her name is-", Alex began, but Satina cut him off. "NO. I'm not ready for the ZPD yet. I want to see the topside, grow some more.", Satina said. "But you already went through puberty and you can't grow any bigger unless you stuff yourself with candy-", Alex protested.

"Not _that_ kind of growth! I meant spiritual growth!", Satina roared. In a blur, Satina packed all of her clothes and personal belongings into a suitcase. "She's like a tornado, but instead of destroying, she cleans!", Ben said in admiration. "Well, as they say, if you put your mind to it, you can do almost anything.", Alex wisely said. "Do we _really_ have to keep her?", Blossom grunted in disdain. "She's not a pet!", Ben said, elbowing the skunk. "Done!", Satina announced. "Thirty seconds flat!", Alex exclaimed. "Nope. My watch says I did it in 29.58 seconds.", Satina smugly said. "Since the other guys aren't here, I'll say it... _you_ _just_ _got_ _roasted_!", Ben cheered.

* * *

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Matthew, Jakob, Jack Savage, and Luna are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Satina Blackwood is created by Razthesphinx on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Thanks to Bryon Howard, Rich Moore, and everyone else for creating Zootopia

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon (Present)- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Satina- Phyllis Smith as Sadness from _Inside_ _Out_


	4. Intermission- Introducing Satina

The three ZPD officers, with Satina in tow, emerged into the streets. It was snowing. "Eww, what's this white stuff that's sticking to my fur and falling from the sky?", Satina said. "Well, Tina, when it's in the air, it's snowflakes, but when it touches the ground, it becomes snow.", Ben explained, with a smile on his face.

 _Man_ , _Satina's_ _like_ _a_ _toddler_. _So_ _young_ , _so_ _naive_ , _so_ _ignorant_ , _so_... _innocent_., Ben thought. "Oh. I've never seen snow before. What do you do with it?", Satina quizzed him. "You can either catch it on your tongue, or...", Ben stopped talking. Satina started licking the snow off of her and catching it on her tongue. Ben molded the snow into a snowball. "Watch this.", Ben motioned to Satina. He then hurled the snowball at Blossom's back. "Hey! That stings!", Blossom cried out. "That's for spraying Alex!", Ben cackled.

"Uh, Ben, I appreciate you getting her back, but me and Blossom need some alone time. We gotta get me de-skunked.", Alex awkwardly said. "Oh, it's fine! I think me and Tina will go and meet up with Nick and Judy.", Ben cheerfully said, waving the wolf and skunk off. "Well, that was a real stinker.", Satina giggled. "Yeah. Alex _did_ smell pretty bad. C'mon, let's go and meet up with Nick and Judy for lunch. We're having a winter picnic!", Ben ushered the fruit bat. Several times, Ben had to get Satina back on track, and answer questions about new things. "Hey! Ben!", Nick yelled.

"Hey, it's the pawpsicle poopyhead!", Satina joked, remembering one time that Nick had sold her a pawpsicle in the Nocturnal District, and she called him a poopyhead. Judy found that nickname hilarious. "Ha, ha, very funny.", Nick said sarcastically. "Nick, Judy, this is Satina. She's a giant golden crowned fruit bat. Satina, this is Judy and Nick, the two best known members of the ZPD.", Ben introduced them to each other. They heard loud radio music playing.

Satina got really angry. She walked up to Nick's van and switched the radio off. "Are you getting fresh with me? You want to take this to the floor?", the radio player, Finnick, asked. "Anytime! You're no match for me!", Satina challenged. The two of them began dancing. "Wait, what the heck is going on?", Ben asked, completely lost at this point. "Finnick's always been into dancing.", Nick said, watching the fruit bat face off in a dance-off with the fennec fox. "Go, Tina!", Judy and Ben cheered. Satina was on the losing side of the dance-off, but she was revitalized by her friends' voices. Satina took to the sky, and started to do aerial acrobatics. Finnick stared in shock.

"Wait a second! Your weird appearance… your strange clothes… your freaky wings… I know what you are!", Finnick hissed. Satina looked taken aback. "You're a _hippie_! I heard about you on the AM radio!", Finnick shouted. "Shut the bloody hell up, you furry nitwit midget!", Satina yelled. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it, cry? Oh, I know. _Maybe_ _you'll_ _just_ _fly_ _away_ , _like_ _a_ _w_ _ittle_ _scaredy-cat_ _baby_!", Finnick bullied her. "FINNICK, THAT'S ENOUGH!", Ben yelled. Finnick pulled out his baseball bat.

"Finnick, stop it!", Nick shouted. "I don't listen to nobody!", the fennec fox snarled, then charged with his baseball bat. In self-defense, Ben got out his sword and sliced the baseball bat in half. "Betty! You killed her! I'LL KILL YOU!", Finnick screamed, foaming at the mouth with rage. "We'd better RUN!", Ben yelped. "Grab on!", Satina ushered. Ben climbed on the fruit bat's bat. "You ready?", Satina asked. "Onward, TO VICTORY!", Ben trumpeted. Finnick leapt at them, mouth ready to bite, but all he ate was the ground.

"It's not fair! Nick, help me get those sonsabitches!", Finnick wailed. Nick got out handcuffs and cuffed the fennec fox's paws. "What the-? NICHOLAS! The hell is this for?", Finnick roared. "Finnick, you're under arrest for attempted assault.", Nick said firmly. "Oh, hey, toot-toot. _It's_ _called_ _a_ _hustle_ , didn't 'cha know?", Judy smirked. Steam was pouring out of the midget's ears. "I'LL GET YOU YET!", Finnick screeched. "Tell it to the judge, small stuff!", Judy said.

* * *

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Matthew, Jakob, Jack Savage, and Luna are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Satina Blackwood is created by Razthesphinx on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Thanks to Bryon Howard, Rich Moore, and everyone else for creating Zootopia

Voice Actors  
Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from _Rio_


	5. Being Human

Judy woke up. She had the weirdest dream where all her fur fell off her body, grew breasts just like Amenii, and shot up several feet in height. Amenii... Judy hadn't spoken with her in a while, something she should really do. She pitied the legless bunny for her constantly getting mixed up with herself, a ZPD officer/celebrity. "Unugh… what the?", Judy mumbled. Her covers fell off of her. Right away, she noticed something was wrong. She had no fur! She felt her head… her bunny ears were gone as well! And her tail! Where was her _tail_?

"Oh god. Where's my fur? Where's my tail? And most importantly of all, WHERE ARE MY BUNNY EARS?", Judy cried out.

Ben shot up out of bed. He could hear Judy crying. He instantly grabbed his sword and charged up to Judy's room. Then he realized that she was probably getting her panties in a twist over something small, like a spider. "Mmph, Judy, what's going on….", Ben drowsily said. The he noticed that where Judy was sleeping, a human girl was instead. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?", Ben exclaimed, drawing his sword. "Ben, what the heck's going on? Sweet cheese n crackers, am I… am I a _human_?", Judy gasped in complete and utter shock. " _Judy_?", Ben sputtered. He sheathed his sword.

"I don't know what to say.", Ben blurted out. "I know... I look _awful_.", Judy wailed. "Uh... are you hungry?", Ben awkwardly asked. Judy nodded her head. Ben took her downstairs. "Yeah, in France, they call it the quarter pounder with cheese. It's all because of the metric system, y'know!", Matthew told Jakob. They were having a discussion over burger sizes. Jakob picked his head up.

"Oh my god! Hot babe alert!", Jakob said. "Why, hello there, sexy. I don't think we've met before. Ben, where did you score such an awesome chick for your girlfriend?", Matthew asked. "Dang, she has boobs!", Jakob grinned. "That's not my girlfriend, THAT'S JUDY!", Ben screeched. "Oh god! Judy, I'm so sorry! I feel so embarrased and stupid now!", Matthew admitted. "Woah, Judy. How did you become a human?", Jakob asked. "I don't know. Guys, this _isn't_ _**funny**_. I don't have a tail or my fur anymore! I feel so… exposed!", Judy said, feeling ashamed. She felt utterly naked without her fur.

"How do you humans live like this?", the rabbit asked Ben. "Well, we never had fur, so I can't really relate.", Ben told her. "Too bad your clothes kept on you for the transformation.", Jakob smirked. "I can barely hear anything! I feel as if my ears are filled with cotton!", Judy complained. "Y'know, humans may have not-so-good senses when compared to other animals, but we do have _one_ distinct advantage over all the other species.", Jakob said. "Oh yeah? And what's that?", Judy scoffed. "We have _nipples_.", Jakob boasted.

"STOP IT! The Judy that I had a crush on was cute, although I was mainly attracted to her personality. But I associated her with her being a rabbit, not… _this_!", Ben roared. Judy punched both of them. "I'm going to call Ethan, see if he has any inventions that can fix this.", Judy said. "I'll call Mom. Maybe she can help.", Matthew said.

***Amenii and Nera's Apartment***

"Log date: December 8th, 2016, 9:20 AM. A few days ago, I made friends with a blond haired human that goes by the name of Ethan. Say hi, Ethan.", Amenii said. "Sup?", Ethan spoke into the recorder. "Anyways, Ethan's been so kind as to try and help me with my missing legs. The smuggler compartment legs were a success; so were the daily life ones. Yesterday, though, Ethan's friends went on a special excursion, and brought back a special animal. Why don't you tell us about her, Ethan?", Amenii interviewed.

"Well, you're making me feel like we're doing a talk show! Her name's Satina Blackwood; she's a fruit bat, and _she_ _can_ _fly_! She let me do a sketch of her, and it's given me a ton of new ideas! We could build you a new wheelchair _with_ _wings_!", Ethan excitedly exclaimed. Amenii wheezed for a few seconds. "Urgh... the contractions are coming back. I think we can end this audio diary entry for now.", Amenii groaned. Ethan unfastened the prosthetic legs, picked Amenii up, and laid her on Nera's lap. Ethan's phone buzzed. "Hey, Judy's Facetiming us! How about we talk with her?", Ethan suggested.

"Sure! We haven't seen Judy in forever, so it'll be nice to catch up with her.", Nera said. Ethan hit the "accept" button. He saw a human girl with silver hair. "Wait a second... who the hell are you, and how did you get this phone? More importantly, what happened to Judy?", Nera yelled. "Nera! Amenii! Good to see you!", Judy's voice said. "Wait a second... you sound like Judy!", Ethan and Amenii said. The girl facepalmed. "That's because I _am_ Judy!", the girl said. Amenii started laughing. "What's so funny?", Judy asked. "Now that you're a human, people can't mix us up anymore!", Amenii said with glee. Judy growled with irritation.

"Hey, if you were in this huge meatsack that humans call a body, you wouldn't like it either. Ethan, we need you. Like, right _now_.", Judy said. "I'd love to tag along, but I'm six months pregnant, and having contractions as we speak. I hope this little one comes out soon. I don't know how much more of this I can take.", Amenii said, her face contorted into a painful expression, her voice tight with discomfort and agony. "I've gotta make sure that I eat Amenii. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her.", Nera said. "Okay. But if you eat her, I'll bring my Super Saiyan friend over here, who will fry your brains!", Ethan joked. " _Ethan_!", Judy reminded him.

"On my way!", Ethan promised her. "BYE!", the three of them shouted. Ethan hung up the phone, got on his crimson red motorcycle, and sped off towards Jack's house.

***Jack Savage's Basement***

"Mom! We're in need of emotional support!", Matthew said, playing the 'emotional support' card. "Okay, honey, I'm on my way!", Dr. Iris said. The rainbow fur skunk hung up. "I'd better go and wake up Nick. He's gonna be in for a shock when he sees you.", Ben sighed. Ben opened Nick's door, and cussed. "Man, I love the smell of Judy in the morning.", Nick yawned, stretching out, oblivious to the fact that his pajama shirt and shorts were ripped to shreds, the only thing he was wearing were smiley face boxers, and that he was a human. "Nick, close your eyes. I've got a surprise for you.", Ben uneasily said. Nick closed his eyes. Ben grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bathroom, standing him in front of the full view mirror.

"Nick, open your eyes, but remember that we don't know what happened to you, or why it happened.", Ben said. Nick opened his eyes, and when he saw his reflection in the mirror, he started screaming like a little girl. Nick went into a full-scale panic attack, and wouldn't calm down. "Would seeing Judy make you feel better?", Ben asked softly. Nick nodded his head rapidly. He was starting to hyperventilate. When Judy and Nick saw each other, they hugged.

"Oh my god, are they gonna do it?", Jakob asked. Alex clawed Jakob. Dr. Iris arrived, and proceeded to give the two of them a checkup. Luna couldn't get over the fact that Nick screamed like a five-year-old girl when he found out he was a human. They started throwing around ideas about what caused their transformations. "I don't know. What could have caused this? A disease outbreak?", Luna suggested. Dr. Iris shook her head. "If it were a disease, then there would be a media scandal.", Dr. Iris said. "Wait a second. Bellwether hates how predators look down on prey, right?", Ben asked.

"Yes. She hates all predators.", Alex gravely said. "So? I don't see where you're going with this.", Ethan said. "What if, instead of having all predators going savage, she turned all of them into humans? To make them equal?", Ben suggested. "Wait, that reminds me of Starlight Glimmer!", Ethan exclaimed.

Someone knocked on the door. Ben answered it. "Hello? Oh, a human! It's nice to see another member of your species-", Ben began. "Get the hell out of my way. I want to know which one of you has any idea of what the bleep is going on.", the human hissed. "Bellwether!", Alex snarled. "Truce?", Bellwether asked. "I'll take it from here.", Dr. Iris said forcefully. She sprayed Bellwether. "OOH! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!", Bellwether screamed, running off. "Time for us to research every possible cause and if there are any solutions.", Dr. Iris said.

A few hours later...

"Well, we've looked in every nook and cranny of animals turning to humans.", Blossom said, exhausted. "But nothing.", everyone said. "I'll _never_ be a bunny again!", Judy wailed. "Carrots, there's not really a point for everything we've been through if we're stuck like this forever! All the species discrimination... all the anti-inter-species relationship conflict... it's _worthless_!", Nick shouted with frustration. Judy's stomach made a weird sound. "I think I'm gonna be sick!", she groaned, running to the bathroom.

"I don't feel so good, either.", Nick mumbled, running to the other bathroom. Judy and Nick started to experience the weirdest sensation, and watched as something amazing happened. First, they started trembling, and felt as if they were shrinking. Judy was covered in the human garments, now too big for her. She looked down at her hands, seeing fur ripple all over them. Fur started sprouting over every inch of her body, and with the reappearance of their fur, the human genitals disappeared. Then, their skeletons began to shift, them growing their animal ears. Nick's nose elongated back into his snout. Finally, their tails emerged. "Judy!", Ben yelled, and broke the door down. "Hold on... gimme a second...", Judy said as she tried to get out of the clothing. Judy ran out through the left shirt sleeve.

"Judy! You're back to normal!", Ben cried out in joy, letting out a sob of relief. Judy leapt into Ben's arms, not caring at all that she was naked. She felt much less exposed now that her fur was back. "Nick!", Matthew said, while Ben was with Judy. He knocked on the bathroom. "Hey, privacy! Lemme check to see if everything's a-okay before I come out. Tail... check. Fox ears... check. Snout... yep, it's there. I think my claws are shorter... meh, they'll grow back.", Nick shouted, running down his personal checklist. "Nick, are you all right in there?", Dr. Iris yelled. Nick unlocked the door. Instantly, the door swung open. "Oh, thank god! That human form was really weird! I mean, who has orange hair?", Matthew cheered.

"Hey, get back here!", Alex yelled, grabbing at something outside their window. "I need everyone to get to the basement, _NOW_!", Alex commanded. Everyone followed his orders. "We've been being monitored all day. I just saw a drone outside the window. My guess is that someone was behind the species change, even if it was temporary, and they were conducting surveillance.", Alex explained. Then Alex shushed everyone. He wrote down instructions on a piece of paper, and showed it to everyone. "Everyone, we need to get out of here. There could still be bugs. _Don't_ _make_ _any_ _noise_.", the note read. Once they were a safe distance away, Alex called Jack. "It'll be a couple of days before I can sweep the house for listening devices.", Jack said. "New plan, everyone. We're staying at a hotel until Jack can unwire the house.", Alex announced.

* * *

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Matthew, Jakob, Jack Savage, and Luna are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Satina Blackwood is created by Razthesphinx on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Nera and Amenii are created by Code-Shark on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Thanks to Bryon Howard, Rich Moore, and everyone else for creating Zootopia

* * *

Voice Actors  
Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon (Present)- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jakob- Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _GX_

Matthew- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from _Sailor_ _Moon_

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from _The_ _Lion_ _King_

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from _Rio_


	6. Color Sniffer

"Sweet! I get to go out to the Nocturnal District with Blossom, Satina, Ben, and my girlfriend!", Ethan exclaimed. "Ethan-kun, that's very sweet, but you know that I'm already in love with Alex.", Blossom said. "Not you! I was _talking_ about my motorcycle!", Ethan argued. "Hey, what's a motorcycle?", Satina asked interestedly. Ethan showed her his red motorcycle. "Oooh! I bet you play card games on there, because there's nothing cooler than _card_ _games_ _on_ _motorcycles_!", Satina squealed. Ethan looked at her blankly.

"Sorry, Tina, but this isn't the Yugioh 5Ds anime.", Ben said. "Awww...", Satina pouted. Since Satina had came to live with them, Blossom had become a lot more comfortable with the fruit bat's unfamiliarity of the world around her, and only got irritated with her about once a day. "Hey, remind me, why are we going to the Nocturnal District again?", Ben asked. Ethan shrugged. "This time, there's an actual thief!", Blossom revealed. Ethan tossed Blossom a helmet. Blossom got on Ethan's motorcycle. "I thought you said you'd never let me ride this thing!", Blossom exclaimed.

"Everyone gets _at_ _least_ one ride.", Ethan smiled. The human and skunk rode off into the Nocturnal District entrance, with Ben riding Satina. "Say, Satina, why were you so interested in the dead?", Ben asked curiously. "The doctor said that I had… a corpse fetish?", Satina said, unsure of what it meant. Ben shrugged. "She's got a _what_?", Ethan yelled. The motorcycle crashed. Blossom flew into a wall, and hit her head pretty bad. "Ethan! Ben! What happened?", Jakob's voice crackled from Ethan's phone. Somehow, the phone had switched to Facetime mode. "Blossom got hit in the head. I'm never letting anyone else ride my girlfriend again!", Ethan said. "Worry about your motorcycle fetish later. GET MEDICAL HELP!", Jakob yelled.

"Where?", Ethan cried out. Jakob then looked around. "As plot convenience would have it, Blossom crashed into the side of a doctor's office.", Jakob said. "Plot convenience? This isn't the time for jokes.", Ben said, confused. "Oh, didn't I tell you my newest theory? What if we all exist in a fictional universe set in Zootopia created by some guy who's really into furries?", Jakob asked. "Jakob, you've said lots of weird and stupid things, but that is by far the stupidest.", Ethan said. Blossom was getting checked out by a doctor.

"Hey, I smell the color red!", Blossom exclaimed. "Amazing… you've never been able to smell colors before, have you?", the doctor asked. "Nope.", Blossom replied. "You are a very lucky skunk! Not only did you come out of that crash with no injury, you've developed synesthesia, a condition which entwines two or more of the senses, allowing you to _smell_ colors!", the doctor said with envy.

"I think I smell a trail of color, one that'll lead us right to the culprit! It's tiny, though.", Blossom said. They started on the hunt. The culprit turned out to be a tiny mouse! He had some help from Edward, that clumsy bat. "Okay. Well, I think we'll be on our way now!", Satina said, anxious to get out of the Nocturnal District. Funny, she was agoraphobic as a child, but ever since she had gone to the topside, she had became claustrophobic.

* * *

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Matthew, Jakob, Jack Savage, and Luna are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Satina Blackwood is created by Razthesphinx on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Thanks to Bryon Howard, Rich Moore, and everyone else for creating Zootopia

* * *

Author's Note

I apologize for this chapter being shorter than the others, I've been having to study for my Spanish final, which begins on December 8! Talk about a pop quiz! I promise you guys that the next chapter is gonna be more focused on plotline, and will include a new OC of _my_ design as well. See you guys in the next episode! This is PVZBrony, signing out!

* * *

Voice Actors  
Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon (Present)- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jakob- Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _GX_

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from _Rio_


	7. RaNsOm nOtE

"Good morning, good morning!", Ben sang. "Well, hello there, Mr. Cheerful. What's your ray of sunshine today?", Jack asked. Ben shrugged. "I just feel _so_ _happy_! Right now, there's absolutely _nothing_ that can ruin my good mood!", Ben cheerfully said. "That good mood won't last. The plot has given you a message in the form of a letter.", Jakob pointed out. "'Plot'? What is this 'plot' you speak of?", Ben mocked. "Jakob is right about one thing. The mail arrived! Be a dear and go get it!", Matthew said, imitating Dr. Iris, who played the role of his mother.

"Here's the mail, it never fails, it makes me wanna wag my tail! When it comes, I wanna wail…. MAIIIILLL!", Jack shouted. Ben took the envelope from the mailbox back inside. "We just got a letter! We just got a letter! We just got a letter! I wonder who it's from!", Ben sang, dancing around with the envelope in his hands. Ben then opened the lip of the envelope. "Guys? What the fudge is this?", Ben asked, his face pale. The letter's contents was a piece of paper with a bunch of individual alphabet letters cut out from different magazines. "iF yOu EvEr wAnT tO sEE yOUr sIsTeR aGaIn, gO tO tHe nOcTurNaL dIsTrIcT's LAmPoSt sTorE bEfOrE NoOn tOdAy. OtHeRwIsE, a bOmB eXpLoDeS. SiNcErELY, SAVAGE.", Ben read. "Holy bleep on a bleep sandwich, it's a _RANSOM_ _NOTE_!", Jakob exclaimed. "Guys! We have to get to the lampost store and save my sister!", Ben yelled.

"Wait, where's Ethan?", Matthew questioned. "Oh, he's hanging out with his rabbit lesbian girlfriend Amenii.", Jakob casually said. " _LESBIAN_ _GIRLFRIEND_? How can Ethan have a girlfriend who is _lesbian_?!", the other three humans, Jack, and Satina sputtered. "I'm surprised that you know what a lesbian is, Tina.", Ben commented. "Wait, that came out wrong. I mean, he's with his rabbit friend Amenii, who is a girl and lesbian. She's going out with her hyena friend Nera.", Jakob explained.

"Oh...", they all sighed. "Less talking, more saving my sister!", Ben ordered. "To the lampost store!", Jack yelled. "Wait a second! This is an emergency! I better grab the special item that Alex gave to me in case of emergencies.", Jakob said. He went to his room, grabbed a box under his bed, and went back to his friends. "God, that better not be some sort of rated R item.", Matthew groaned. "No. This is a tool for a real man! It is a mighty weapon, one that has saved the lives of many citizens! And before you ask, it's _not_ a Dildo!", Jakob said. "Glad to know.", Matthew sniggered. "SILENCE! Now, let us proceed with the plot!", Jakob shouted. "I like plot.", Satina chirped. "Ignore him, Tina, he's insane.", Ben said.

Down in the Nocturnal District...

"What are you going to do to me?", Maddy, Ben's twin sister, asked fearfully. A human in a white lab coat picked up a syringe. "Shh, shh... It's going to be okay. I told you I would help your brother find you. But otherwise... you're in for a rough ride.", the human said. He filled the syringe with pink liquid, and began cleaning the girl's arm. "Leave my baby brother out of this, you psycho!", Maddy yelled. "Oh, but I am serious about him finding you. Me and my associates do quite hope he does. A bomb is going to go off soon. That's why he's coming here, to disarm it.", the human explained. He stuck the syringe into Maddy's arm. "I must be going now. Ta-ta! Hope your changes are as painless as possible.", the human smirked, before dashing out the door. The anesthetic kicked in, knocking Maddy out.

11:50 AM

"Finally, we found it! Come on, we gotta find that bomb! There's only ten minutes left to disarm it, or else the entire Nocturnal District will cave in from the explosion, killing everyone!", Satina screamed. "Well, finding the bomb was easy.", Matthew said, pointing to the explosive device hooked up to the wall. "Okay, does anyone know how to disarm a bomb?", Ben asked. The humans and Satina looked at Jack expectantly. "Hell if I know! That job's for the Z-SWAT team!", Jack argued.

"Well, shit. We don't know which wires will cause the bomb to explode!", Ben yelled. "Don't worry, I came prepared!", Jakob said. He opened up the box that Alex had given him. "It's a hose?", Ben gasped. "Yep. Perfect for watering your plants, water fights, or...", Jakob began. He then turned the hose on and sprayed the bomb with a high-power stream of water. The bomb shuddered, then there was an electrical sound. The timer display shut off, and so did the explosion timer. "Give me a rock.", Jakob ordered. Satina threw one at him, and it bounced off the back of his head. "Ow! This will do nicely.", Jakob said. He then pounded the bomb to pieces. "Maddy, I'M COMING!", Ben shouted. He kicked the door down. "What the- A fox that looks like Funtime Foxy?", Ben gasped. The fox woke up and hugged Ben. "You came for me, Ben!", the vixen sobbed.

"Hey, foxy, have you seen a girl with glasses, constantly watching anime on her phone? Her name is Maddy.", Ben told the vixen, not realizing that the vixen was his sister. "Ben, it's me, your sister, Maddy!", Maddy urgently said. "Nonsense! That SAVAGE guy must have brainwashed her!", Ben told his friends. "But she sounds just like your sister.", Matthew pointed out. "That's a coincidence!", Ben countered. "Maddy, do you recognize me?", Matthew asked.

"Aren't you Matthew? Didn't we go out on a date one time in sixth grade?", Maddy asked. "Yup! Ben, it's your sister!", Matthew said. "SAVAGE could have tortured that info out of the _real_ Maddy and told it to this vixen! CURSE YOU, SAVAGE!", Ben cried. Then he noticed Maddy watching Inuyasha anime on her phone. "Goodness, sis, it really _is_ you!", Ben said. They hugged.

* * *

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Matthew, Jakob, Jack Savage, Choco, Maddy, and Luna are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Satina Blackwood is created by Razthesphinx on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Thanks to Bryon Howard, Rich Moore, and everyone else for creating Zootopia

* * *

Voice Actors

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Jakob- Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _GX_

Matthew- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from _Rio_

Maddy- Emily Bauer as Zuzu from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Arc-V_


	8. Intermis 2- Nightmares and Complications

"Ben... I have to do something with you.", Luna said uneasily. "Yeah?", Ben asked. "I... I'm breaking up with you!", Luna blurted out. "WHAT? Why?", Ben shouted in shock. "I found a new boyfriend, his name is Lynx.", Luna said, embarrassed. "Fine! I'll just go up to my room and cry for who knows how long! Hell, I might actually pull a Matthew and dab!", Ben yelled. He stormed up to his room and slammed the door. "Will he actually...?", Luna made the slit throat gesture.

"Nah. He's just struggled with holding relationships with girls for a long time.", Matthew said. "He's helped me break up with a metaphorical leech for a girlfriend before. But having a girlfriend keep him around? That's hard for him. I think it's because of his autism?", Jakob said. They could hear Ben wailing in sadness from the basement, which meant that he was crying _REALLY_ loudly. Satina came up to him. "Ben... wanna watch the Yugioh 5Ds anime?", Satina asked. Ben nodded. Satina opened his computer and brought him to the first episode of the Dark Signers arc. "I always wondered why they never brought the Dark Synchro card type to the actual card game.", Ben commented, as the first Dark Synchro Summon was performed. Satina shrugged.

"You know, Tina, you're pretty dang awesome.", Ben grinned, getting his groove back. "I'm surprised that 4kids didn't censor the Dark Signers arc storyline.", Satina said. "I don't know. But what I do know about 4kids is that they hate Disney.", Ben responded. "Heh...", Satina grinned. "Hey, Tina... would you go out on a date with me sometime?", Ben asked. "Sure!", Satina smiled. Ben wiped a tear of happiness from his eye. Ben yawned. "I think I might go and take a catnap.", he said sleepily. Satina nuzzled him with her snout. "Okay, you do that. I'm just gonna keep watching card games on motorcycles.", Satina giggled. Ben went downstairs.

"I'm gonna have the coolest bat in Zootopia for a girlfriend...", Ben mumbled, then flopped onto the couch, fell asleep, and started snoring. Judy, Nick, Blossom, and Alex were out on their daily patrols. Ben began to dream. At first, his dreams were entirely his own. But then, he was wandering in white vastness. _This_ _is_ _the_ _space_ _between_ _dreams_ , Ben thought to himself. He heard someone scream. "Somebody help me!", the voice cried out. Ben grabbed his sword. Somehow, it had traveled to the dream world with him. He saw a black rectangle in the distance, and started sprinting towards it. Whoever was screaming, it sounded like they needed help. Ben just hoped that he wouldn't be too late. He dove into the black rectangle, and dropped into a room. He saw a tan-furred bunny without legs that reminded him of Judy, and a hideous black creature that looked threatening.

"Get _**AWAY**_ _**FROM**_ _**HER**_!", Ben roared. He sliced the creature's head off, killing it. He turned to the bunny. She looked round around the stomach... "Oh, god.", the bunny said. Ben picked her up. The bunny's self-preservation instinct kicked in, and she bit him on the arm, drawing blood. "Ow.", Ben said. The human examined his bleeding arm. It wasn't that bad. "Don't hurt me!", the bunny screamed. "Wait... if you were going to hurt me, then you wouldn't have killed that... thing. You... you saved me.", the bunny gasped. She clutched her stomach. Ben gagged. "Uuhhh... did that monster put it's... _thing_... inside you?!", Ben asked, horrified. The bunny nodded her head weakly. Ben found a metal table, got out his water bottle, and doused the slime off. He set her down.

"What's your name?", Ben asked. "Ame... Amenii.", the legless bunny said. "Amenii... it sounds familiar. How did you get here?", Ben questioned her. "I... don't know. This is one of my recurring nightmares. _You're_ not supposed to be in it!", Amenii growled. "Hey, at least it's not a nightmare anymore!", Ben argued. "Well, how did _you_ get here?", Amenii asked defiantly. "I was minding my own business, dreaming my own dream, when I was sucked up into this vast white space, I think it's the space between dreams, and I heard you scream. I went through this black rectangle and wound up here. Wait... if I'm still asleep, did I just dream you up?", Ben explained, then put a philosophical question out there.

"I was wondering the exact same thing. I've only met one human before, and it was all thanks to Alex Moon.", Amenii responded. The entire room started disappearing. "What's going on?!", Amenii yelped. "I think we're waking up!", Ben exclaimed. "Promise me this! If you really are real, then come find me!", Amenii said. "I will!", Ben promised. Ben woke up. Alex was shaking him. "Ben, something's wrong! You were sleeping, but then you started saying something incomprehensible, and started shaking... I was so worried!", Alex blurted out in relief. Ben wasn't feeling his relief, though. Ben grabbed Alex. "Take me to Amenii.", Ben said. "Wait, Amenii? I never told you about her...", Alex said. "I _said_ , TAKE ME TO AMENII! I think she might be in trouble!", Ben said forcefully, shaking Alex.

Frightened, Alex drove him to Amenii and Nera's apartment. Ben burst through the doors. Amenii and a hyena were cuddling, Amenii crying. Startled, both animals looked at Ben. Amenii gasped. "You're _real_?", she whispered. "In the flesh.", Ben replied. "Hey, this is private!", the hyena said. Ben realized that both of them were naked and had humanlike breasts. "Excuse me while I let you put on some clothes. I'm really sorry. Just be glad that Jakob isn't here.", Ben said. He closed the door and turned around. Jakob was right behind him. "Yahhhh!", Ben yelped. "Jakob, how the hell did you get here? I thought you were asleep.", Alex breathed.

"I was! But I was aroused by the mentioning of the Xenomorphs! I have some stuff I gotta get off my chest related to those extraterrestrials.", Jakob said. "This ought to be good.", Alex groaned. The hyena came out of the room with a one-piece swimsuit on, Amenii in a hospital gown. "Amenii, Ben. I want you to tell me why you're having these dreams and what these monsters looked like.", Jakob said. "They were so scary that I can't put them into words.", Amenii shuddered. Jakob handed her a leaf of paper and pencil. She drew for him the monster from _Alien_. Ben noticed something else. "Holy bleep on a bleep sandwich. That Xenomorph bleeped you!", Jakob screamed. "No, no, no, no! I'm having a hyena baby!", Amenii explained.

"Okay, I'm no expert on sex, but even I can tell that this clearly shouldn't be possible. A baby requires a male and female; that's a general law. But you're both girls!", Ben exclaimed. "Well, the fetus was put in me through artificial insemination.", Amenii said. "Oh, that makes a lot more sense, even though I have no idea what that means.", Ben sighed with relief. "It's simple. You take sex fluid from one male and put it into a female, bypassing the species barrier.", Jakob told his human friend.

"I didn't really want to know that.", Ben said. "I already saw a doctor about the dream. They say that it's because I'm stressed about the childbirth.", Amenii told the two humans and albino wolf. "That doesn't really explain the Xenomorph.", Jakob pointed out. "Jakob, you never told me you were so interested in fictional alien creatures.", Ben snorted. "They're not fictional! I was abducted by them when I was young and had several experiments performed on me!", Jakob yelled. "That explains a lot.", the hyena, whose name was Nera, said. "Really?", Amenii asked. "Yeah, like how he's the _biggest_ _pervert_ _ever_!", Alex snarled, clawing Jakob.

* * *

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Matthew, Jakob, Jack Savage, and Luna are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Satina Blackwood is created by Razthesphinx on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Nera and Amenii are created by Code-Shark on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Thanks to Bryon Howard, Rich Moore, and everyone else for creating Zootopia

Voice Actors  
Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jakob- Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _GX_

Matthew- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from _Sailor_ _Moon_

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from _The_ _Lion_ _King_

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from _Rio_


	9. The Nosy Reporter, Sandy Catzenberg

Alex was taking Maddy on a tour of Zootopia. They were currently in Tundratown, with Alex showing Maddy around the mall. "Wow! This place is like the Mall of America!", Maddy exclaimed. "Yeah, but it's the Mall of _Zootopia_.", Alex corrected the human-turned-pink-vixen. Alex still was reeling from the shock that it was possible to turn humans into animals. Alex stopped. "Someone's following us.", Alex whispered. "Why?", Maddy whispered back. Alex shook his head. He sprung up into the air, did a triple backflip, and grabbed the pursuer by the collar of their shirt. "Hey! Put me down!", a cat yelled. "Sandy.", Alex sighed.

"Who's this friend of yours?", Sandy asked. "Why are you following us? Oooh, are you scouting me to be a fashion model?", Maddy asked enthusiastically. "Oh, forgive me. I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Sandy Catzenberg, lead reporter. I'm always looking for the next big scoop. Alex, got anything?", Sandy asked. "Well, no leads on SAVAGE- dang it, I just-", Alex shut up. "Thanks!", Sandy yelled, then started walking off. Alex's police scanner blipped.

"Sorry, Madzie-girl, gotta take this. I'll come pick you up around 10:00 PM.", Alex said. "Bye!", Maddy waved the wolf. Maddy realized that her phone was gone; she must have left it at Jack's. Bored with nothing to do, Maddy decided to tail Sandy. Interesting stuff always happened to Superman's girlfriend, who was a reporter. While Sandy used the restroom in a paintball store, Maddy decided to get a paintball kit, because, well, why not? Because of her pink fur, she got an extra 80% off, netting her a $300 paintball kit for the price of $60. Then, she noticed Sandy get snatched off the streets. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?!", Bellwether drawled. "She was asking around about SAVAGE.", Doug said.

"We can't have that, can we? Sorry, wittle kitty, but I can't have you nosing around in my business.", Bellwether smirked. "What are you going to do, _kill_ _me_? If you do, you'll have a body on your hands!", Sandy yelled, praying that someone would hear her. Doug clamped a paw to her mouth. "Mmph mmph mmph!", Sandy said, her voice muffled by Doug's paw. "Nope, I'm just going to erase your memories! Ready the amnesia formula!", Bellwether ordered.

"Erase my memories?! You can do that?!", Sandy exclaimed in shock. "Oh, you have _no_ _idea_ what we're capable of.", Bellwether evilly grinned. Sandy whimpered in fear. "You know, maybe I'll keep you as a living baby dolly. Yeah, that'll be fun. You'll be like a baby!", Bellwether cackled, ideas forming in that deviously evil sheep head of hers. Tears came to Sandy's eyes. She had a perfect life: A steady-paying job, real friends, and all of the luxuries she needed. She didn't want to lose it.

"Yes, _yes_ , _**yes**_! You'll be a fine example for what we'll do to predator who crossed our path! And when we grow sick of you, we'll just turn you savage and let you out into the streets! That'll be so _sweet_! As my dear mother always told me... Fear _always_ wins!", Bellwether smirked. She then looked Sandy right in the eye. Sandy saw the the look of an insane animal. "Sorry. It looks like curiosity really _did_ kill the cat!", Bellwether spat. Doug was about to inject the serum into Sandy.

"Stop in the name of the law!", Maddy yelled, doing her best Judy imitation. She sounded a lot like her when she tried. "Gaack! Judy!", Bellwether squealed. Maddy burst out, shooting them with her paintball gun. She got Bellwether in the face. "My eyes! It burns!", Bellwether shrieked. "Come on!", Maddy ushered. The vixen grabbed the cat by her camera strap and dragged her out. "This isn't over, Catzenberg! I'll silence you soon!", Bellwether snarled.

* * *

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Matthew, Jakob, Jack Savage, Choco, Maddy, and Luna are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Sandy Catzenberg is created by JackorJohn on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Thanks to Bryon Howard, Rich Moore, and everyone else for creating Zootopia

* * *

Voice Actors

Alex Moon (Present)- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Maddy- Emily Bauer as Zuzu from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Arc-V_

Sandy- Annice Moriarty as Angela Raines from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _5Ds_


	10. Make New Friends, Maddy

The girls had been running for miles. "You saved me!", Sandy gasped. "Yeah..", Maddy panted. "I thought you were following me! You have a reporter's instincts! Where did you get them? I won't tell!", Sandy asked. Maddy hesitated for a second, then decided to trust the reporter that she wouldn't expose her secret.

"Truth is, I'm not actually a vixen. I used to be a human.", Maddy said. "Oh my.", Sandy said. Maddy's stomach rumbled. "You must be starving after following me for so long! C'mon, I'll take you to a friend's.", Sandy said. She led Maddy to an apartment. Papaya opened the door. "Well, howdy! You look like you were just in a fight, Sandy. Come in. You and your friend can tell me all about it over some apple pie.", Papaya greeted them. The two of them relayed the night's events to Papaya, including Maddy's secret. "We'd better take this up with the police.", Papaya said. As Papaya called, Maddy noticed that her clothes stank like garbage.

"Hey, Sandy, can you hook me up with a bit of cash? I kinda need to go and buy some new clothes.", Maddy sheepishly admitted. "Oh, it's no problem! It's the least I can do for the gal who saved my life!", Sandy graciously said. She handed her a couple of $50 dollar bills. "They won't be available until morning, all the officers are handling calls. I'm gonna get Annie and Casandra to be Sandy's bodyguard as long as the police are busy.", Papaya said. Maddy went out and headed to the store. As she was browsing the store's clothes, she heard someone singing, and joined her.

Song- Haven't You Noticed that I'm A Star

I can't help it if I make a scene

Stepping out of my hot pink limousine

I'm turning heads and I'm stopping traffic

When I pose, they scream

And when I joke, they laugh

I've got a pair of eyes that they're getting lost in

They're hypnotized by my way of walking

I've got them dazzled like a stage magician

When I point, they look

And when I talk, they listen

Well, everybody needs a friend

And I've got you, and you, and you

So many I can't even name them!

Can you blame me? I'm too famous!

Haven't you noticed that I'm a star?

I'm coming into view as the world is turning

Haven't you noticed I've made it this far?

Now everyone can see me burning

Now everyone can see me burning

Now everyone can see me burning

Maddy sang along with her. "Wow, you have pipes, girl!", the deer complimented the vixen. "Thanks! You have a good voice, too, and I love your outfit.", Maddy replied. "Oh, why thank you! I love your fur! Anyways, I'm Maridoe, Maridoe Thicket. I work as a fashion model.", Maridoe introduced herself. "Hey, we're having a slumber party at my friend Papaya's house! Wanna come?", Maddy invited. "Sure, I normally sleep in the store, so it'll be nice to sleep in a house for once. Plus, me and Papaya are on pretty good terms.", Maridoe said.

Maddy bought some clothes and took Maridoe back with her. She noticed a wolf and fox. "Hi! I'm Annie, this is Casandra. Oh, hi, Mari!", Annie introduced them. "Hey!", Casandra greeted them. "Hi!", Maddy smiled. Casandra pulled out her phone. "I'd better text Alex, let him know you're OK.", Casandra said. "Yeah, he and my twin baby brother are probably worried sick right now.", Maddy admitted. "Well, we can't have that, can we? Here, we can take a selfie together.", Casandra said. "Sure!", Maddy agreed. They took the photo, and Casandra sent it to Alex. "Okay, how about we do a fashion show now?", Annie suggested. "I think that's a _fantastic_ idea!", Maddy said. After they did a fashion show, they decided to do "2 Truths and a Lie", with Maddy having to determine which was the lie, since she didn't know them well yet.

"Hi, I'm Annie Fox. I go to the University of Zootopia, I do undercover work for the ZPD, and I have a brother named Brock.", Annie said. While Maddy thought things over, the answer music from _Jeopardy_ played. "There's no way you do undercover work for the ZPD!", Maddy finally exclaimed. The other girls did a drumroll. "Nope! I don't have a brother at all.", Annie revealed. "I do!", Maddy told them. "Okay, it's my turn.", Casandra said. "Hi, I'm Casandra Antartica. I'm a secret agent, I love Gazelle, and I own an AK-47.", Casandra told them. "That's obvious, you don't own an AK-47!", Maddy said.

"Correct! I'm more of a handgun kind of girl.", Casandra complimented her. "I'm next! My name is Papaya Purrson. I run a fruit stand, I failed college, and Gazelle once bought something from me.", Papaya said. "I doubt you failed college.", Maddy said. "Sorry, I _did_ fail college.", Papaya blushed, a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry.", Maddy said. "If I had brought a jacket, we could go play in the snow.", Sandy sighed longingly, gazing outside at the snow swirling through the air. Bored, Maridoe was flipping through the channels on Papaya's TV. She finally settled on the all night chick flick movie station, but a news report came up on the screen. "Breaking news! Little Rodentia and all of it's citizens has been completely covered in snow!", the news reporter, Peter Moosebridge, announced.

"Holy cow!", Sandy exclaimed. "Unfortunately, we don't have any ideas on how to unthaw the city and citizens without causing damage to the buildings or harm to the citizens. These mice are in need of a hero. Now, we have a message from Mr. Big.", Peter continued. The camera panned and zoomed in on Mr. Big, who was at the scene, being held up by Koslov. "My daughter was in Little Rodentia! I will gladly pay fifteen thousand dollars to anyone who can save this city!", Mr. Big growled. "Forget the money, lives are at stake!", Annie shouted. "We have to help!", Maddy determinedly said. Maridoe ran to the bathroom and grabbed a hair dryer.

"This isn't the time to worry about hair-", Casandra began. "I'm using this to help!", Maridoe shouted, cutting the wolf secret agent off. She and Sandy ran out onto the streets, and the other four girls chased after her. "Wait, Maridoe! How are you going to use that hair dryer without an outlet?", Sandy realized. Maridoe lifted up her shirt, exposing her belt. On her belt was a portable outlet. "My friend Archer was always into gadgets, so he made me this!", Maridoe yelled. She skidded to a halt at the entrance to Little Rodentia. "Dang it, I'm too big to fit into the entrance!", Maridoe groaned. "Need a lift?", Papaya asked. Papaya took Maridoe in her arms, and helped hoist the deer over the fence. Maridoe turned her hair dryer on and began to melt the snow. Within ten minutes, the entire city, albeit a mouse-sized city, was cleared of snow, and the residents were back to normal. Mr. Big kissed the deer's hand.

"You have saved my daughter, no, a majority of the rodents in Zootopia! I shall take your kindness and pay it forward.", Mr. Big promised. "Blimey, ma'am, who are you?", a young rodent asked. Maridoe bent down and looked the little one in the eyes. "I'm not really anyone, young boy. I'm just a fashion model who thought of a solution first. And I can't really take credit for the idea; I got it off a strip of _Calvin_ _and_ _Hobbes_ , the one where Calvin melted the snow with a blow dryer to find his quarter.", Maridoe said. "Well, thank God for that.", the rodent said.

"Now, _this_ is gonna be a good story! I think I'll title it... 'Unexpected Fashion Model Defrosts Little Rodentia, Saving Lives'! Stop the presses, I say!", Sandy giggled. The next day, Alex came to pick Maddy up. "Well, well, well. Looks like someone learned their lesson about not investigating every little thing an officer says.", Alex said gravely. Sandy solemnly nodded her head. "The ZPD will be contacting you soon. In the meantime, stay with Agent Casandra and Annie. They'll be your bodyguards.", Alex said. He turned to Annie. " _Don't_ _let_ _her_ _out_ _of_ _your_ _sight_.", he instructed with a forceful tone in his voice. Annie and Casandra nodded. He turned to Maridoe. "Nice thinking. Here, read the story that Sandy wrote about you.", Alex smirked, tossing the newspaper at her. "Catzenberg, you little rascal. You portrayed her as quite the hero. But I'll let this exaggeration slide. Ms. Thicket's actions _were_ pretty heroic, noble, and dashing, if I do say so myself.", Alex laughed.

* * *

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Matthew, Jakob, Jack Savage, Choco, Maddy, and Luna are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Sandy Catzenberg is created by JackorJohn on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Papaya is created by ToloveaKiwi on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Maridoe Thicket is created by Wiwolf on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Annie Fox and Casandra Antartica are created by TheWarriorDogs on Deviantart and they are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Thanks to Bryon Howard, Rich Moore, and everyone else for creating Zootopia

* * *

Voice Actors

Papaya- Uzo Aduba as Bismuth from _Steven Universe_

Maddy- Emily Bauer as Zuzu from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Arc-V_

Sandy- Annice Moriarty as Angela Raines from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _5Ds_

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

Casandra- Emily Osment

Maridoe- Kate Micucci as Sadie from _Steven_ _Universe_


	11. Much Faster than the Average Sloth

Alex had everyone up earlier than usual. He was behaving rather weirdly. He had woken them all up and told them to get dressed, because he was taking them to meet someone. And, of course, the girls were obsessing over the _minor_ details, such as their makeup, fur, etc. Alex literally dragged the girls away from their mirrors and into the car. Judy and Nick already were in on the secret, but they refused to tell Blossom, Satina, Maddy, or the three humans what they were doing. "I swear, I'm going to call Mom.", Matthew muttered. Eventually, Alex parked in a hospital parking lot. "Come on.", Alex said. They went to section 1B, wing 3A of the hospital, which for some reason, was located on the eighth floor. So they had to climb up the stairs. This wasn't a problem for some of the crew. Judy bounded up the stairs, and Satina flew. Alex didn't mind the stairs. But the skunk, vixen, fox, and humans found the walk to be quite exhausting. "This... had better... be worth... this s***.", Ethan panted. "Next time... we take... the elevator.", Nick gasped.

"This makes me want to kill myself! What makes me want to kill myself even more is that I haven't said 'This makes me want to kill myself' for several weeks before today!", Matthew groaned. "It's tiring, but whatever is up here must be pretty important to Alex. Something that he wants us to see.", Ben thought aloud. "I just hope that it's not a damn sheep. Those animals are evil.", Maddy said. "We're here.", Alex announced. They went inside one of the infirmary rooms. Two sheep were there. One was holding the other's paw. "Alex!", the sick one said. Ethan was starstruck by the sick one. The wolf hugged the two sheep. "Ew, Alex! Get away from the Xenomorph!", Jason said. Satina shot him a look, but Alex paid him no attention.

"H-hey, I'm Ethan. What's your name?", Ethan asked the black sheep. "Hello. My name is Leah, and this is my brother Wayne.", Leah introduced herself. "What's a sheep like you doing in a place like this?", Ethan asked. "Wait, what's wrong with your wool? You don't have any, but your brother does. Is it related to the disease you have?", Ben asked, worried. Leah frowned. "I have cancer. I lost my wool due to the chemotherapy.", Leah explained. "Is she evil?", Maddy whispered to Judy. Nick elbowed her.

"Hey!", Maddy winced. "How dare you! Leah and Wayne are the best sheep I know!", Nick angrily said. "Woah, easy there.", Judy consoled him. "Wait a second, from the way Ethan's looking at that sheep...", Matthew started to say. He then facepalmed. "Am I seriously going to be the only human in this group who stays _sane_?!", Matthew sighed. Jason picked up on what Ethan was feeling. "Hey, Ethan, why are you in love with an Xenomorph?", Jason asked. Alex whirled around and picked Jakob up by the neck. "Call the sheep who saved my life an Xenomorph _one_ _more_ _time_ , and I'll claw your buttcheeks!", Alex threatened.

"Saved your life? How?", Ben asked, interested. "I suppose you're ready to hear the story.", Alex decided. "I had been taken prisoner by Bellwether's cronies. They starved me, and turned me loose, hoping that I'd eat some prey animal. Driven crazy by the pain and hunger, I wouldn't listen to Nick and Judy.", Alex began.

***Flashback***

Alex was on the streets of the Sahara Square, snarling with hunger. "YOU JUST WANT TAKE FREEDOM!", he snarled. "Sis, no!", Wayne yelled. "Don't worry, Wayne.", Leah smiled. She set her plate of soul food down on the ground. "My poison is called 'cancer'. Your poison is 'hunger'. I hope that this helps.", Leah said. Alex sniffed the food, and started eating. He scarfed the food down. Then, he sniffed the plate, and tried to eat it. "STOP!", Leah screamed. Alex pounced on her, annoyed that she wouldn't let him eat. Then, mid-jump, he became aware of what he was doing. Instead of hurting the poor sheep, who had her eyes closed in fear, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Leah opened her eyes in shock. "Thank you... I was so _hungry_... you saved my life.", Alex whispered.

***Present Day***

"He laid down his life into my hands. From that point onwards, we were friends, and shared a spiritual bond.", Leah finished Alex's story. "So you're like... spirit siblings?", Maddy asked. "Exactly.", Wayne said. "I wish that I had a spirit brother. All I have are parents, one older sister, and one younger sister.", Matthew sighed. Ethan had tears in his eyes. "Hey, be grateful that _you_ have a family! Except for my dad, who doesn't count, mainly because he doesn't give a f*** about me and left my mom, me and my brother years ago, my family's all _dead_.", Ethan roared. "Dude, I'm sorry!", Matthew said. "They both committed suicide, and _I_ was the first to find them dead.", Ethan shouted in anger and sadness.

"Ethan, I know what it feels like to lose a parent.", Leah said. "You do?", Ethan whimpered, wiping his eye on his sleeve and blowing a tissue. "Yeah, my mom died a few years back. It was really difficult for me at the time. I had been diagnosed with cancer, and didn't know if I would ever see the sun again. I worried a lot about what would happen to Wayne if I died.", Leah said. Ethan sniffled. "Thanks, Leah.", Ethan said. Leah had an idea that might make him better. Truth be told, she was starting to crush on him a bit. "Close your eyes and lean in towards me.", Leah smiled. Ethan hesitated, then did as she asked. Leah kissed the human on the nose. Ethan turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Woot woot! Ethan got to stage 2!", Jason cheered. Blossom turned on the news station. "Right now, we are live on the scene of where arctic fox, ZPD member, and Z-SWAT captain Archer Antartica has just been spotted gone savage, covered in burns and bleeding badly. Viewers and listeners are advised to stay inside and barricade all entrances until further notice.", Sandy Catzenberg reported. "Archer!", Judy gasped. The others noticed some animals running in the background over the barricade. " _Annie_!", Nick exclaimed. "Maridoe!", Maddy yelled. "Casandra!", Alex growled. "Papaya!", Blossom squeaked. "Nera!", Ethan screamed. "Amenii!", Ben shouted. "WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!", everyone said in unison. "Let's go!", Leah cried out. "No!", Wayne wailed. "For the last time, Wayne, I'm _dying_ , not _defenseless_! _There's_ _a_ _difference_!", Leah said.

* * *

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Matthew, Jason, Jack Savage, Choco, Maddy, and Luna are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Leah and Wayne are created by Scared2dream on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Sandy Catzenberg is created by JackorJohn on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Papaya is created by ToloveaKiwi on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Maridoe Thicket is created by Wiwolf on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Annie Fox and Casandra Antartica are created by TheWarriorDogs on Deviantart and they are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Satina Blackwood is created by Razthesphinx on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Thanks to Bryon Howard, Rich Moore, and everyone else for creating Zootopia

* * *

Voice Actors  
Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jakob- Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _GX_

Matthew- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from _Sailor_ _Moon_

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from _The_ _Lion_ _King_

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from _Rio_

Papaya- Uzo Aduba as Bismuth from _Steven Universe_

Maddy- Emily Bauer as Zuzu from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Arc-V_

Sandy- Annice Moriarty as Angela Raines from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _5Ds_

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

Casandra- Emily Osment

Maridoe- Kate Micucci as Sadie from _Steven_ _Universe_

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from _The_ _Fault_ _in_ _Our_ _Stars_

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from _The_ _Fault_ _In_ _Our_ _Stars_


	12. The Cancer Survivor and her Brother

Alex had everyone up earlier than usual. He was behaving rather weirdly. He had woken them all up and told them to get dressed, because he was taking them to meet someone. And, of course, the girls were obsessing over the _minor_ details, such as their makeup, fur, etc. Alex literally dragged the girls away from their mirrors and into the car. Judy and Nick already were in on the secret, but they refused to tell Blossom, Satina, Maddy, or the three humans what they were doing. "I swear, I'm going to call Mom.", Matthew muttered. Eventually, Alex parked in a hospital parking lot. "Come on.", Alex said. They went to section 1B, wing 3A of the hospital, which for some reason, was located on the eighth floor. So they had to climb up the stairs. This wasn't a problem for some of the crew. Judy bounded up the stairs, and Satina flew. Alex didn't mind the stairs. But the skunk, vixen, fox, and humans found the walk to be quite exhausting. "This... had better... be worth... this s***.", Ethan panted. "Next time... we take... the elevator.", Nick gasped.

"This makes me want to kill myself! What makes me want to kill myself even more is that I haven't said 'This makes me want to kill myself' for several weeks before today!", Matthew groaned. "It's tiring, but whatever is up here must be pretty important to Alex. Something that he wants us to see.", Ben thought aloud. "I just hope that it's not a damn sheep. Those animals are evil.", Maddy said. "We're here.", Alex announced. They went inside one of the infirmary rooms. Two sheep were there. One was holding the other's paw. "Alex!", the sick one said. Ethan was starstruck by the sick one. The wolf hugged the two sheep. "Ew, Alex! Get away from the Xenomorph!", Jason said. Satina shot him a look, but Alex paid him no attention.

"H-hey, I'm Ethan. What's your name?", Ethan asked the black sheep. "Hello. My name is Leah, and this is my brother Wayne.", Leah introduced herself. "What's a sheep like you doing in a place like this?", Ethan asked. "Wait, what's wrong with your wool? You don't have any, but your brother does. Is it related to the disease you have?", Ben asked, worried. Leah frowned. "I have cancer. I lost my wool due to the chemotherapy.", Leah explained. "Is she evil?", Maddy whispered to Judy. Nick elbowed her.

"Hey!", Maddy winced. "How dare you! Leah and Wayne are the best sheep I know!", Nick angrily said. "Woah, easy there.", Judy consoled him. "Wait a second, from the way Ethan's looking at that sheep...", Matthew started to say. He then facepalmed. "Am I seriously going to be the only human in this group who stays _sane_?!", Matthew sighed. Jason picked up on what Ethan was feeling. "Hey, Ethan, why are you in love with an Xenomorph?", Jason asked. Alex whirled around and picked Jakob up by the neck. "Call the sheep who saved my life an Xenomorph _one_ _more_ _time_ , and I'll claw your buttcheeks!", Alex threatened.

"Saved your life? How?", Ben asked, interested. "I suppose you're ready to hear the story.", Alex decided. "I had been taken prisoner by Bellwether's cronies. They starved me, and turned me loose, hoping that I'd eat some prey animal. Driven crazy by the pain and hunger, I wouldn't listen to Nick and Judy.", Alex began.

***Flashback***

Alex was on the streets of the Sahara Square, snarling with hunger. "YOU JUST WANT TAKE FREEDOM!", he snarled. "Sis, no!", Wayne yelled. "Don't worry, Wayne.", Leah smiled. She set her plate of soul food down on the ground. "My poison is called 'cancer'. Your poison is 'hunger'. I hope that this helps.", Leah said. Alex sniffed the food, and started eating. He scarfed the food down. Then, he sniffed the plate, and tried to eat it. "STOP!", Leah screamed. Alex pounced on her, annoyed that she wouldn't let him eat. Then, mid-jump, he became aware of what he was doing. Instead of hurting the poor sheep, who had her eyes closed in fear, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Leah opened her eyes in shock. "Thank you... I was so _hungry_... you saved my life.", Alex whispered.

***Present Day***

"He laid down his life into my hands. From that point onwards, we were friends, and shared a spiritual bond.", Leah finished Alex's story. "So you're like... spirit siblings?", Maddy asked. "Exactly.", Wayne said. "I wish that I had a spirit brother. All I have are parents, one older sister, and one younger sister.", Matthew sighed. Ethan had tears in his eyes. "Hey, be grateful that _you_ have a family! Except for my dad, who doesn't count, mainly because he doesn't give a f*** about me and left my mom, me and my brother years ago, my family's all _dead_.", Ethan roared. "Dude, I'm sorry!", Matthew said. "They both committed suicide, and _I_ was the first to find them dead.", Ethan shouted in anger and sadness.

"Ethan, I know what it feels like to lose a parent.", Leah said. "You do?", Ethan whimpered, wiping his eye on his sleeve and blowing a tissue. "Yeah, my mom died a few years back. It was really difficult for me at the time. I had been diagnosed with cancer, and didn't know if I would ever see the sun again. I worried a lot about what would happen to Wayne if I died.", Leah said. Ethan sniffled. "Thanks, Leah.", Ethan said. Leah had an idea that might make him better. Truth be told, she was starting to crush on him a bit. "Close your eyes and lean in towards me.", Leah smiled. Ethan hesitated, then did as she asked. Leah kissed the human on the nose. Ethan turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Woot woot! Ethan got to stage 2!", Jason cheered. Blossom turned on the news station. "Right now, we are live on the scene of where arctic fox, ZPD member, and Z-SWAT captain Archer Antartica has just been spotted gone savage, covered in burns and bleeding badly. Viewers and listeners are advised to stay inside and barricade all entrances until further notice.", Sandy Catzenberg reported. "Archer!", Judy gasped. The others noticed some animals running in the background over the barricade. " _Annie_!", Nick exclaimed. "Maridoe!", Maddy yelled. "Casandra!", Alex growled. "Papaya!", Blossom squeaked. "Nera!", Ethan screamed. "Amenii!", Ben shouted. "WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!", everyone said in unison. "Let's go!", Leah cried out. "No!", Wayne wailed. "For the last time, Wayne, I'm _dying_ , not _defenseless_! _There's_ _a_ _difference_!", Leah said.

* * *

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Matthew, Jason, Jack Savage, Choco, Maddy, and Luna are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Leah and Wayne are created by Scared2dream on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Sandy Catzenberg is created by JackorJohn on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Papaya is created by ToloveaKiwi on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Maridoe Thicket is created by Wiwolf on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Annie Fox and Casandra Antartica are created by TheWarriorDogs on Deviantart and they are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Satina Blackwood is created by Razthesphinx on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Thanks to Bryon Howard, Rich Moore, and everyone else for creating Zootopia

Voice Actors  
Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jakob- Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _GX_

Matthew- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from _Sailor_ _Moon_

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from _The_ _Lion_ _King_

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from _Rio_

Papaya- Uzo Aduba as Bismuth from _Steven Universe_

Maddy- Emily Bauer as Zuzu from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Arc-V_

Sandy- Annice Moriarty as Angela Raines from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _5Ds_

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

Casandra- Emily Osment

Maridoe- Kate Micucci as Sadie from _Steven_ _Universe_

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from _The_ _Fault_ _in_ _Our_ _Stars_

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from _The_ _Fault_ _In_ _Our_ _Stars_


	13. Saving Archer

"Come on, girls, we have to save my cousin!", Annie urgently said. "Archer's your cousin?", Nera asked. "Yeah, I thought I had told you that already!", Annie said. "He's also my cousin too!", Casandra pointed out. "Yeesh, yeesh, girls, stop fighting! If we're going to save him, we have to work together!", Papaya said. "Are you sure you want to do this, Amenii? I don't want you getting hurt.", Nera told the legless bunny. "Don't worry, I've got my combat legs on, courtesy of Ethan!", Amenii said with determination. "WAIT!", someone yelled. "Cousin Alex!", Casandra exclaimed.

"Ethan! What are you doing here?!", Nera asked. "I came to stop you from getting hurt.", Ethan said. "We'll be fine! We're not just a bunch of girls that will become victims!", Maridoe said. "Guys, we just want to talk to him.", Papaya calmly told them. "But it's too dangerous!", Nick pleaded. Annie and Casandra ran off towards Archer. Papaya restrained Alex and Nick. "If Papaya is restraining two of the strongest animals that I know, the situation must be pretty bad.", Judy realized. "Then do what any sensible officer outside of a horror movie would do!", Matthew said. Judy looked at him blankly.

"Charge in and save the citizens?", Judy asked in confusion. Matthew facepalmed. "NO, you carrot head! CALL FOR HELP!", Matthew roared. "Oh! Right! Officer Hopps requesting backup.", Judy spoke into her radio. "I'm too sexy to be bothered with this. I gotta go and buy myself a Gay-dar.", Jason said. Jason then walked off. "Well, thanks for nothing.", Ben muttered. "Come on, guys!", Ethan panicked. Annie and Casandra stood in front of Archer, who was eyeing them menacingly and snarling. "Archer, it's us. Annie, and Casandra. You wouldn't hurt your cousins, would you?", Annie asked sweetly. Snarling, Archer jumped on Casandra and bit her. "ARCHER, OWWW!", Casandra screamed. Annie threw him off. "That does it! You messed with my friend on the wrong day, cousin!", Annie yelled in anger. She produced a small blue ball from her pocket.

"A Night Howler!", Nick gulped. "Annie, don't do it! It's too dangerous!", Nick begged her. Annie didn't hear him; instead, she swallowed the serum. She went savage and started fighting Archer. Alex carried Casandra in his arms back to medical help. "Ben!", Judy yelled. She threw her tranquilizer gun at him. Ben fumbled and caught it. "What's this for?!", Ben shouted, shocked. "Shoot them with it!", Maridoe said. Archer bit Maridoe's chest. She squealed in agony. Annie sniffed her hesitantly. Ben shot both of them with it. They both collapsed, and everyone who was injured got taken to the hospital. When they were there, Alex lowered his head and started muttering silently under his breath. "What's he doing?", Ethan asked Judy. "Praying.", Judy whispered back. They all joined Alex in his prayer. Eventually, the doctors came out.

"Casandra will be fine.", the doctor said. "What about Annie and Archer?", Alex pressed. "Don't forget Maridoe.", Maddy added. "Annie's going through Night Howler detoxication right now, and Maridoe's getting some stitches. As for Archer... All of you had better come in.", the doctor responded. They went into Archer's room. Archer was beginning to stir. "I feel terrible. I hurt so many innocent animals... I don't know if the doctors should make me feel better.", Archer sadly said. One side of Archer's body was completely furless.

"Archer...!", Casandra gasped. "Ma'am, you shouldn't be up, you should be in bed!", the doctor protested. "Oh, don't give me that 'you're still recovering, you should be resting' bulls***. Archer is more important to me.", Casandra growled. "I know, Cassie. I've seen myself in the glass's reflection. I look like a monster. A... a freak of nature. It's what I deserve.", Archer sobbed.

"He is strong.", Ben muttered. "My strength is nothing that you should be proud of. It's something that I used to hurt animals, animals that had done nothing wrong. Aside from maybe my friends, others never will forgive me for my actions.", Archer weeped. "Archer, he didn't mean your body's raw physical power. He meant the strength of your soul.", Leah tenderly said. She stroked the side of the battered wolf's face. "My... soul?", Archer whispered softly.

"Yes, your soul. You're feeling remorse for what you did while you were savage. Most animals can't even remember their actions while they experience the poison of their primal instincts. But you remember. That's why your soul is strong. Animals always say that I'm strong for surviving my cancer, but I don't feel strong. I imagine that's how you are, too.", Leah explained. "It doesn't matter how you look, or if others don't forgive you for your past actions. What matters is how you move forward.", Alex spoke. Archer slowly got up from his hospital cot and stood up on two feet. He wobbled, then shook his head before sitting down. "This... doesn't feel right.", Archer said. "

You suffered brain damage. We can't fix your fur, either. It won't grow back. We could try to graft some on surgically, but it's too dangerous. I'm not sure you'll be able to walk upright again.", the doctor said. Archer lowered himself onto the floor, beginning to walk on all fours, like a savage. "I feel... like this is how I was supposed to walk my entire life.", Archer said. "Well, this is a interesting turn of events.", Matthew commented. "They also found this DVD on Archer's body, in an envelope addressed to Jack Savage's house. There was no return address.", the doctor revealed. "We can watch it in the morning. C'mon, Archer, we're taking you home with us.", Alex decisively announced. Archer nodded. They went back home. Archer curled up in a ball on the floor and slept soundly.

* * *

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Matthew, Jason, Jack Savage, Choco, Maddy, and Luna are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Leah and Wayne are created by Scared2dream on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Sandy Catzenberg is created by JackorJohn on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Papaya is created by ToloveaKiwi on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Maridoe Thicket is created by Wiwolf on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Annie Fox and Casandra Antartica are created by TheWarriorDogs on Deviantart and they are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Satina Blackwood is created by Razthesphinx on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Archer is created by oleedueolo on Deviantart and is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Thanks to Bryon Howard, Rich Moore, and everyone else for creating Zootopia

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Jason- Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki from Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Matthew- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from Sailor Moon

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from The Lion King

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from Rio

Papaya- Uzo Aduba as Bismuth from Steven Universe

Maddy- Emily Bauer as Zuzu from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V

Sandy- Annice Moriarty as Angela Raines from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

Casandra- Emily Osment

Maridoe- Kate Micucci as Sadie from Steven Universe

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from The Fault in Our Stars

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from The Fault In Our Stars

Archer- Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6


	14. Intermiss 3- A White Zootopian Christmas

Everyone was sitting down, while Archer was playing in the snow outside. "Ha ha ha, whee!", Archer laughed, frolicking in the snow like he was a child. Suddenly, he noticed that there were footprints coming toward him, but there was no one there. He examined the trail of footprints with interest and intrigue, his curiosity catching the best of him. All of Maddy's friends were coming to Jack's house, too; the only one missing was Luna. But these footprints belonged to a bear, and they were fresh, too. "Who's out there?!", Archer shouted in fear. "I'm right in front of you. Look closely, one with a bright soul.", a girl's voice said. Archer began to see the outline of a bear.

"I can barely see you. Can you move in front of the house walls?", Archer asked. He could see the bear better now. "Hello there. I'm Pizla.", the bear greeted him. Archer smiled; she was just so adorable. He reached out to give her a hug, but his arms passed right through her, and he felt a warm breeze as she passed through him! "What the…?", Archer gasped. "Sorry. I'm a ghost.", Pizla sheepishly explained. Ethan was keeping an eye on Archer.

"Is he talking to himself? No, I think I see… oh my gosh, it's a ghost!", Ethan exclaimed in the window. "Calm down, Archer... it's just a hallucination... yeah, it must be some PTSD...", Archer tried to calm himself down. "You're the first one who I revealed my presence to.", Pizla said. She put a paw on Archer's shoulder, who had buried his head in his paws. Archer could feel the tender warmth of her paw. "If you're real, then can you show yourself to everyone else?", Archer asked nervously. "If you help me.", Pizla giggled. He went inside.

"Don't worry, Archer, we'll take care of that ghost.", Alex said, carrying a small wooden cross. "Wait. What's the cross for? You know how to perform exorcisms?!", Ben sputtered. "Yes. The church considered me to be very holy.", Alex said. "Guys, wait! She's not evil. She's a bear by the name of Pizla.", Archer told them. Pizla shimmered into the other animals' view. "Hi!", Pizla waved.

"Oh, good. I didn't want to have to put everyone at risk. Exorcisms are really dangerous stuff.", Alex sighed in relief. "Why is there a ghost in my house?", Jack asked. "Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS!", Jason yelled. "Jason, that joke is so dead, it makes me want to kill myself!", Matthew groaned. "Matthew! Be nice to our guest!", Dr. Iris scolded her adopted son. "Okay, mom!", Matthew sighed. "This doesn't really look like Christmas. How about I sing a song to help you guys get into the Christmas spirit?", Pizla offered. "Sure!", Ben said.

Song: Frosty The Snowman

Pizla- Frosty the snowman, was a jolly happy soul!

Pizla- With a corncob pipe and a button nose, and two eyes made out of coal!

Pizla- Frosty the snowman is a fairy tale, they say,

Pizla- He was made of snow, but the children know

Pizla- How he came to life one day.

Archer- There must have been some magic in that old silk hat they found.

Both- For when they placed it on his head, he began to dance around!

Pizla- O, Frosty the snowman, was alive as he could be!

Pizla- And the children say he could laugh and play just the same as you and me.

Everyone Else- He led them down the streets of town, right to the traffic stop!

Pizla- But only paused a moment when, he heard him holler...

Judy- STOP!

Pizla- Frosty the snowman, had to hurry on his way!

Archer- But he waved good-bye, saying, "Don't you cry..."

Everyone- He'll be _back_ _a-gain_ _someday_!

"Nice singing, Pizla!", Archer cheered. "Aww, thanks, Archer!", Pizla said, blushing as much as a ghost could. "You never answered my original question. Why is there a ghost in my house?!", Jack reminded the bear. "I'll tell you everything.", Pizla sighed. Maddy and her friends came in, and sat down, anxious to hear Pizla's tale. "It was the 1980s, a most wonderful time for me and my family. I was living with my brother, Freddy Fazbear-", Pizla began.

"Wait. _**Freddy**_ _**Fazbear**_? That's a videogame character!", Ethan exclaimed. "Actually, no, it's not. Freddy Fazbear and his friends were real animals who lived in Zootopia. Scott Cawthon, the creator of the Five Nights at Freddy's series, decided to make a video game off of them. Let the spirit continue.", Alex said. "Anyways, my brother's business was booming. Not just that, but romances were starting to happen. I remember Bonnie and Freddy going out, and Chica and Foxy snogging each other behind the curtain of Pirate's Cove. I was assigned to be the security guard and take care of the building, although I thought it was going to be an easy job, guarding nothing but a building. Then, this human with the purple shirt came up behind me on my fifth night. I remember hearing a shot fired. When I woke up, both me and him were dead. The bullet had gone through my head, bounced off the wall, went through my head again, and hit him in the chest.", Pizla said. She sniffled. Archer carefully took her paw in his hands.

"My brother could see my spirit. The place was going to close down because of the murder. I helped my brother testify to prove that the Fazbear gang was innocent, but it wasn't enough to keep the establishment open. My brother's last wish to me was that I keep guard over the ground that his beloved restaurant used to stand on, and I felt obliged.", Pizla sobbed. "That's such a sad story!", Amenii cried. "I know.", Pizla said. "Your curse binding you to this house is broken. Now, you are free to see all of Zootopia!", a voice spoke in her mind. "It's really late, guys! We gotta get to sleep! Santa won't come until we're all sleeping!", Maridoe exclaimed. They went to sleep. "Do you mind if I sleep next to you, Archer? I'm kinda cold.", Pizla softly asked. "Makes no difference to me.", Archer yawned. The next morning, Ben woke everyone up.

"Christmas presents are here!", he enthusiastically said. Then he gasped. "Oh no! We forgot our gifts for Archer!", Ben wailed in shock. "You already gave me your Christmas presents.", Archer said. "We did?", Jason asked in confusion. "Yes, when you became my friends.", Archer smiled. Ben and Alex gave everyone their Yugioh Decks, Jason got a Gay-dar from Santa, Leah and Wayne got sweets, Nick got a new phone, Judy got a new carrot recorder pen, Maddy and her friends got new clothes, which Casandra and Annie were anxious to do a fashion show with, and everyone was satisfied. "Hey, Archer, I wanna see what's on the DVD that you had in your pocket when we rescued you.", Ben said. They popped it into Jack's DVD player.

"BEN. WE HAVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND. YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS MUST SUBMIT YOURSELVES TO SAVAGE OR ELSE SHE GETS IT. BUT BE WARNED: SHE'S ALREADY A BIT... DIFFERENT THAN THE LAST TIME YOU SAW HER, COURTESY OF OUR HYBRID EXPERIMENTS. HA. HA.", a robotic voice said on the DVD. The screen switched to a address. "Bleep on a bleep sandwich, we gotta save Tina!", Ben exclaimed. "Nope, I'm right here. Never got kidnapped.", Satina chirped.

" _LUNA_! They thought Luna was your girlfriend, so they took her! Those bastards! Now she's probably some hideous freak of nature!", Matthew shouted. "Screw the holiday, let's go and save Luna _**right**_ _**now**_!", Annie growled. "Sorry, but as much as I like to fight, I have to sit this one out.", Amenii sighed, pointing to her stomach. "Leah. Wayne. Keep an eye on Amenii. Nera, you're coming with us.", Jason ordered. "But Amenii-", Nera protested. "Shut up, we need fighters, and you are certainly one of them.", Matthew said.

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Matthew, Jason, Jack Savage, Choco, Maddy, and Luna are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Leah and Wayne are created by Scared2dream on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Sandy Catzenberg is created by JackorJohn on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Papaya is created by ToloveaKiwi on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Maridoe Thicket is created by Wiwolf on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Annie Fox and Casandra Antartica are created by TheWarriorDogs on Deviantart and they are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Satina Blackwood is created by Razthesphinx on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Archer is created by oleedueolo on Deviantart and is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Nera and Amenii are created by Code-Shark on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Pizla is created by PizlaPizzaBear on Deviantart and she's used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Thanks to Bryon Howard, Rich Moore, and everyone else for creating Zootopia

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jason- Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _GX_

Matthew- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from _Sailor_ _Moon_

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from _The_ _Lion_ _King_

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from _Rio_

Papaya- Uzo Aduba as Bismuth from _Steven Universe_

Maddy- Emily Bauer as Zuzu from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Arc-V_

Sandy- Annice Moriarty as Angela Raines from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _5Ds_

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

Casandra- Emily Osment

Maridoe- Kate Micucci as Sadie from _Steven_ _Universe_

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from _The_ _Fault_ _in_ _Our_ _Stars_

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from _The_ _Fault_ _In_ _Our_ _Stars_

Archer- Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from _Big_ _Hero_ _6_

Pizla- Amy Poehler as Joy from _Inside_ _Out_


	15. Saving Luna! Phoenix Amanda! (S1 Finale)

The heroes arrived at the SAVAGE building. "In order to enter, you must answer one simple question.", the machine beeped. "I'll do it.", Jack volunteered. "What is the definition of the letter X?", the machine asked. "Oh come on! That's nearly impossible!", Matthew protested. Jack punched in "f*ck you". "Passcode accepted.", the machine said.

"How did you... I mean... who puts that...", Ben was at a loss for words. "Jack has secrets.", Satina simply said. "Well, _I'll_ say.", Nera snorted. "Luna's got to be in the experiment lab.", Jack said, leading the way. "Why do you know where everything is?", Ethan asked suspiciously. "Because the human leader of this criminal organization is my-", Jack's icy voice was cut off by a scream. "Luna!", Matthew said. He then headed in the direction of the scream. The others followed him. He burst into the laboratory, where he saw a human with cat ears and a cat tail.

"Who are you?!", Matthew demanded. The human/cat hybrid pulled her hair back, revealing a crescent moon mark on her head. "Impossible... Luna, is that really you?!", Matthew gasped. Luna nodded her head. "Matthew, you came for me!", Luna sang. "Woah, Luna... what did they do to you?!", Matthew exclaimed. Luna examined herself. "I know... the breasts are disorienting. But unlike Judy and Nick, I kept my cat ears and tail.", Luna mused. They heard sobbing. "Hey, guys, look at the birdie!", Jason said. Everyone came up. Inside a human-sized cage that was behind soundproof glass was a anthropomorphic bird, crimson, red, and orange plumage, crying. "Yeah, I know. Some kind of weird experiment.", Ben whispered.

"No... dat booty.", Jason said. "Excuse me?!", Ethan gagged. "Okay, I want to kill myself for saying this, but... that butt is... Jason, you say it!", Matthew choked out. "That is the most flawless butt I've ever seen! _**Absolutely**_ _**perfect**_!", Jason commented. "Pervert.", Alex snorted. "Are we saving her, or not?", Ben asked. Jason shrugged. Blossom tapped on the window. "Hey, can you hear us?!", Blossom yelled. The animal whirled around, startled. "My eyes!", Ethan screamed. True enough, the bird had humanlike breasts. "God.", Matthew said.

"Not only is her ass perfect, but _that_ _cleavage_!", Jakob squealed. "'Fossil Revival Test 006. We managed to create a successful restoration of a phoenix from a fossillized phoenix feather. Subject is female, and appears to be capable of speech.'", Alex read. "Phoenixes are real?", Ethan asked. Blossom nodded. "My voice gives me super strength!", Jason yelled, as he broke the glass. Scared, the phoenix followed the first thought that came to mind, which was to latch on to what she saw as a predator, and beg for mercy. "Please... don't hurt me...", the phoenix whimpered. Jason grinned.

"Guys, I'm hitting first base!", Jason cried out in glee. Then he lovingly stroked the phoenix. "Shh... it's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you. We're your friends. My name's Jason, but you can call me Senpai.", Jason said. The phoenix decided that if she stuck with this flock of predators, she would probably end up all right.

" _Don't_ call him Senpai.", Nera huffed. "Let's get out of here.", Jack said. They took Luna and the phoenix to their house. "Tell us about yourself. What's your name?", Judy softly interrogated. "My name's Amanda.", the phoenix said. Amenii was trying to get her to wear an outfit, and was showing Amanda a bunch of them. "That one.", Amanda decided, pointing a talon at a green bra and panties. When Amanda came out, Maridoe looked a little disapproving.

"Green really isn't your color.", Maridoe said. "But I like it. It reminds me of the forest.", Amanda responded. Maridoe made a 'hmph' sound. "Do you remember... before you were taken to modern times?", Judy asked. Amanda shook her head. "Just... feelings. Impressions.", Amanda revealed. "Poor thing.", Nera pitied her. "It's okay. I have Jakey.", Amanda said. "Who's Jakey?", Matthew asked. Amanda pointed to Jason. "Oh, goody, I get to have a new friend!", Pizla cheered. "I can probably help her through her trauma.", Leah said. "Where will the plot take us next?", Jason wondered. "Blah, blah, blah, we just saved the world, so LETS GO TO BED!", Jack yelled. "Fine!", Jason sighed. Amanda jumped onto Jason's bed. "Okay, I'm crossing the line there. Amanda, you're sleeping with the girls.", Alex ordered.

* * *

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Matthew, Jason, Jack Savage, Choco, Maddy, Luna, and Amanda are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Leah and Wayne are created by Scared2dream on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Sandy Catzenberg is created by JackorJohn on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Papaya is created by ToloveaKiwi on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Maridoe Thicket is created by Wiwolf on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Annie Fox and Casandra Antartica are created by TheWarriorDogs on Deviantart and they are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Satina Blackwood is created by Razthesphinx on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Archer is created by oleedueolo on Deviantart and is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Nera and Amenii are created by Code-Shark on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Pizla is created by PizlaPizzaBear on Deviantart and she's used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Thanks to Bryon Howard, Rich Moore, and everyone else for creating Zootopia

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jason- Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _GX_

Matthew- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from _Sailor_ _Moon_

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from _The_ _Lion_ _King_

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from _Rio_

Papaya- Uzo Aduba as Bismuth from _Steven Universe_

Maddy- Emily Bauer as Zuzu from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Arc-V_

Sandy- Annice Moriarty as Angela Raines from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _5Ds_

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

Casandra- Emily Osment

Maridoe- Kate Micucci as Sadie from _Steven_ _Universe_

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from _The_ _Fault_ _in_ _Our_ _Stars_

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from _The_ _Fault_ _In_ _Our_ _Stars_

Archer- Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from _Big_ _Hero_ _6_

Pizla- Amy Poehler as Joy from _Inside_ _Out_

Amanda- Jennifer Paz as Lapis from _Steven_ _Universe_


	16. Nera's Personal Trauma (S2 Premiere)

It was movie night. Jason was assigned to pick out the movie. "Sir, give me the scariest movie that you've got.", Jason told the shop clerk. "With all due respect, mister, Halloween was months ago.", the shop clerk said. "I don't care. Give me the scariest movie you've got, no filter on the ratings, or else I'll show you my manliness.", Jason threatened. The clerk gulped.

"Okay, here you go. This one's called 'Feral'.", the clerk said, handing Jason a black DVD case. " _Don't_ watch it alone.", the clerk instructed. Jason nodded his head solemnly, and walked out of the Furry Video. "Yeesh! What a weirdo. Kids these days…", the clerk sighed. Jason poked his head back in the doorway. "I heard that!", Jason yelled. "Eeek! Please don't feed me to your predators!", the clerk screamed.

"Nope, I just wanted to thank you for the compliment.", Jason smirked, then he headed for Jack's house. "So, Jakey, what did you get?", Amanda asked. "It's the scariest movie they had! The name of it is 'Feral'!", Jason explained. Nera and Amenii jumped back. "NO!", Nera screeched. Ben knew something was wrong, because Nera _never_ got scared, unless Amenii or herself was in danger. Amenii was trembling. "Hey, what's wrong?!", Ben asked. "Me and Amenii watched that movie once. It was…", Nera couldn't finish her sentence.

"Oh, c'mon Nera. We'll be with you. It can't be _that_ bad.", Ethan encouraged. "Hold me tight.", Ben muttered. Nera looked taken aback for a second, then nodded. "Ben, Alex. Get over here, you need to put on the special underwear, I don't want a repeat of the last date you took me out on.", Blossom ordered. Alex shrugged. "Hey, I wanna see!", Jason said enthusiastically. "'Last date'?", Ethan asked. Judy sniggered.

"It was when Blossom's underwear stash had been stolen yet again, so she was back in diapers. Alex invited her and Ben on a date to a scary movie. By the time it was over…", Judy started laughing. "They had wet themselves!", Nick guffawed. Nera cackled. Everyone but Ben, Alex, and Blossom were laughing.

"Shut up, or else I'll grab Jason's dildo and do stuff with it!", Blossom yelled. That shut everyone up quickly. They started the movie. Alex was wearing blue padding with crescent moon patterns on it. Ben sat on the couch next to Nera at what he thought was an appropriate distance, while Amenii sat on Nera's lap. When the first jumpscare came, only five minutes into the movie, everyone reacted. Pizla screamed and dove into the couch. Since she was a spirit, she flew right through it. "Pizla, come back!", Archer said. Pizla crawled back to Archer. Ben hugged Nera.

Then Ben realized something… "EWW! Amenii, you just wet yourself!", Ben squealed. "Hey, you're in no place to talk! You messed your pants too!", Amenii argued. Ben blushed bright red. "Where's Matthew when you need him?!", Ethan screamed. "Actually, he's at his mom's; he had to do chores.", Jason revealed. "Screw this movie, let's take it back! Jason, from now on, you're banned from picking out the movies!", Alex angrily said. Archer uncurled and stood up. He wobbled to press the 'eject' button. He pressed it, then gasped. "It's not coming out!", Archer panicked. "Something's wrong!", Amanda yelled. The phoenix started preening herself, a nervous habit of hers. Stuck, they watched the rest of the movie. When they were finished, the phone rang. Jason picked up the phone and put it on speaker. "Who is this?", Jason fearfully asked. " _Seven_ _days_ …", a voice whispered. BEEEEP, went the phone. "Holy bleep, we're dead! The demon is going to drag us to hell!", Archer cowered. "I don't wanna go to hell!", Pizla wailed. Matthew appeared in the doorway.

"GAAH!", Jason yelled. "Amigos, it's just me!", Matthew said, holding his hands in the air. "Matthew, get me my gun!", Ethan shouted. Matthew tossed down Ethan's weapon. "It's a good thing that we live in the basement, where we've made sure that nothing is going to kill us.", Alex commented. "Well, the way you soiled yourself sure is undignified.", Blossom smirked. "You did it too. Let's all get changed.", Alex said. Ben was putting on a pair of underwear, when without warning, Nera strode in, carrying Amenii and spare clothes for both of them. Nera started stripping, so Ben tried to avert his eyes.

"Nera, I have a question to ask you. Would you maybe go out on a date with me? I mean, I know you're in love with Amenii, but I feel as if it's better if I discuss this while she's here.", Ben said. True enough, he was turning red. "I don't really know what my sexual orientation is. At first, I was attracted to hyenas of the opposite gender. Then, I found this predosexual adorable bunny; I wanna eat her up, she's so cute! And now, _you're_ asking me out on a date?!", Nera huffed. She sighed. Amenii had wrapped herself up in a towel, and Nera was about to give the bunny her clothes, when there was a commotion outside.

"Kill it!", Archer screamed. The human, hyena, and bunny left the bathroom to see what was going on. Amanda was smoking, as if she were going to catch on fire, which wouldn't be uncommon for a phoenix. Ethan had his gun pointed at the top of the stairs, where a black quadruped creature stood. Ben recognized it as the same monster that Amenii had nightmares about. Ethan opened fire. The Xenomorph screeched in pain, and ran off. "What the hell just happened?", Matthew blurted out.

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Matthew, Jason, Jack Savage, Choco, Maddy, Luna, and Amanda are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Annie Fox and Casandra Antartica are created by TheWarriorDogs on Deviantart and they are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Satina Blackwood is created by Razthesphinx on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Archer is created by oleedueolo on Deviantart and is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Nera and Amenii are created by Code-Shark on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Pizla is created by PizlaPizzaBear on Deviantart and she's used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Thanks to Bryon Howard, Rich Moore, and everyone else for creating Zootopia

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jason- Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _GX_

Matthew- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from _Sailor_ _Moon_

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from _The_ _Lion_ _King_

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from _Rio_

Papaya- Uzo Aduba as Bismuth from _Steven Universe_

Maddy- Emily Bauer as Zuzu from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Arc-V_

Sandy- Annice Moriarty as Angela Raines from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _5Ds_

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

Casandra- Emily Osment

Maridoe- Kate Micucci as Sadie from _Steven_ _Universe_

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from _The_ _Fault_ _in_ _Our_ _Stars_

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from _The_ _Fault_ _In_ _Our_ _Stars_

Archer- Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from _Big_ _Hero_ _6_

Pizla- Amy Poehler as Joy from _Inside_ _Out_

Amanda- Jennifer Paz as Lapis from _Steven_ _Universe_


	17. RaccitRudolph ZootopiaUniversityProblems

Rudolph was a ordinary raccoon/bunny (raccit) mix by ordinary standards. But he had one problem; he had no control over his bladder, wet himself constantly. As a college student, he was constantly teased about this to no end, and had no friends. "Get up, doofus! Professor Finnick wants us up at the crack of dawn! And if he catches you sleeping in, you'll be on the receiving end of his bat!", sneered Donald, a giant elephant that was the worst bully at the Zootopia University. Ralphie groaned. _Today_ _probably will_ _be_ _just_ _as_ _terrible_ _as_ _any_ _other_ _day_ , Rudolph thought to himself. Then he reminded himself of his kattobingu, his 'go with the flow'. As he ran during PE class, taught by the professor that had just been hired a day ago, he decided to remind himself of who he was (the good parts), and to cheer him up. Yesterday, he had avoided showing his problem in front of Finnick, and he wanted to do the same today.

"Today's the day! I'm feeling the flow!", Rudolph said to himself. "Ha ha, quite literally!", snickered Donald. The bully then spouted water on Rudolph's shorts. "Aww, did the wittle wabbit have another accident?", Donald laughed. "Hey! Donald! Teach this kid a lesson while I go and drink my coffee!", Finnick ordered his teacher's pet. " _ **Absolutely**_!", Donald grinned. Finnick sipped his coffee while Donald squashed Rudolph. Meanwhile, Papaya was playing a game of basketball with Nera, Annie, and some other students.

"Say, Papaya and Nera, why are you here at the college?", Annie asked. "Oh, some escaped convict was said to be on campus, so I figured I'd try and catch him, bring in some cash for me and my bunny.", Nera casually replied. "As for me, I've worked out a deal with the university; I get to sell them my food, as long as it's healthy.", Papaya smiled. Annie then spotted someone getting sat on by an elephant. "That's not safe! Someone could get hurt!", Annie realized. She ran over.

"Hey! Stop! Why isn't the teacher doing anything?!", Annie yelled. Annie poked the elephant with her claw, causing the elephant to jump up off his victim. "Where's the gym teacher?!", Annie shouted angrily. She then spotted Finnick, recognizing him from Nick's description that he told her a while back.

She then called Nick. Finnick heard her talking on the phone, and assumed the worst. "I'm gonna get that kid!", Finnick growled. He got on his skateboard, and started rolling towards Rudolph. He pulled out his bat, and set it on fire. "Gah!", Rudolph yelped, and started running. Amanda the phoenix flew down and grabbed the bat. As a phoenix, fire didn't bother her; it felt good, in fact. As she basked in the flames, Rudolph heard music. He saw a poster.

"Midnight Moons: The Band is practicing right now. Don't come in!", the poster read. _All_ _right,_ _someplace_ _I_ _can_ _hide_ _for_ _a_ _little_ _while_ , Rudolph thought. He ducked inside, where there were four humans and an albino wolf practicing 'Immortals'. "Hey, Ethan! Look at what the plot brought in!", the guitarist called out.

"For once, Jakob's kinda right. I don't know what kind of animal he is, but our band could use another instrument, and I've got just the perfect fit.", the human at the microphone said. "Hey, kid! Do you have any musical experience?", the albino wolf asked. "No, I'm just a college student.", Rudolph dejectedly replied. "Here, catch!", Ben told him, and tossed him a tambourine. Alex held out his paw, and helped the rabbit/raccoon hybrid onstage.

"A-one, a-two, a-one-two-three-four!", Matthew said.

Song: Immortals (FallOutBoy)

Ben: They say we are what we are

Ben: But we don't have to be

Ben: I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way

Alex: I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame

Alex: I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams

Alex: I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass Ben and Rudolph: glass, glass

Ben and Alex: I try to picture me without you but I can't

Ben and Alex: 'Cause we could be immortals, immortals

Ben and Alex: Just not for long, for long

Ben, Alex, and Rudolph: We can be forever _**now**_ , you pull the blackout curtains down

Ben, Alex, and Rudolph: Just not for long, for long

Ben, Alex, and Rudolph: We could be immor-immortals, immor-immortals

Ben, Alex, and Rudolph: Immor-immortals, immor-immortals

Ben, Alex, and Rudolph: Immortals

Alex: Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith

Alex: Is when it's tested **again** and **again,** **everyday!**

Ben: I'm still comparing your past to my future

Ben: It might be over, but **they're** _**not**_ _**sutures!**_

Alex: I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)

Ben and Alex: I try to picture me without you but I can't

Ben and Alex: 'Cause we could be immortals, **immortals**!

Ben, Alex, and Rudolph: Just not for long, for long

Ben, Alex, and Rudolph: We can be forever **now** , pull the blackout curtains down

Ben, Alex, and Rudolph: Just not for long, for long

Ben, Alex, and Rudolph: We could be immor-immortals, immor-immortals

Ben, Alex, and Rudolph: Immortals

Ben, Alex, and Rudolph: We can be forever **now** , pull the blackout curtains down

Ben, Alex, and Rudolph: We could be immor-immortals, immor-immortals

Ben, Alex, and Rudolph: Just not for long, for long

Ben, Alex, and Rudolph: We could be immor-immortals, immor-immortals

Ben, Alex, and Rudolph: Immor-immortals, immor-immortals

Ben, Alex, and Rudolph: Immortals!

"Nice rhythm, brah! But say, what kind of animal are ya?", Jakob asked. "I'm a raccit. A rabbit/raccoon.", Rudolph explained. "Why did you run in here?", Ben asked interestedly. "And why have you wet your pants?", Jakob pointed out. Sure enough, Rudolph had peed himself as he explained what kind of animal he was.

"Hey, don't make fun of him for his bathroom issues! I still wear diapers from time to time, y'know!", Blossom pointed out, after sharing a kiss with Alex. "But you only wear them when you're out of underwear.", Ethan said. "Can it, Ethan-kun!", Blossom shouted, before turning to Rudolph. "Hey, uh, I could probably share some of my stash with you.", Blossom meekly said.

"Thanks a lot. I don't know how I can repay you.", Rudolph blushed. "Nah, don't thank me. I bet you got bullied a lot because of your bladder.", Blossom said. Rudolph looked down dejectedly. "Y-y-yeah, I got constantly made fun of, called names, while I was at the Z.U. If you don't mind, could I… stay with you tonight? I don't mind sleeping with another guy.", Rudolph requested.

"Oh, sure. Satina moved into her apartment in the Nocturnal District earlier, so you can stay with me.", Ben happily said. Alex tapped on the raccit's shoulder. "I want to teach you how to stand up for yourself, fight on equal ground with even the biggest bullies, and about life's lessons. We start this weekend.", Alex revealed. "Sure thing! Just, in the morning, can someone take me to the ZU? I also need to take my Yugioh cards back here with me tomorrow; I put a lot of time into making that deck, and I _really_ don't want it getting stolen.", Rudolph said.

"Oooh, you play children's card games? What's your favorite generation of the anime?!", Nick asked, perking up as he always did whenever the topic of the Yugioh Trading Card Game surfaced in a conversation. "I really like Yuma from _ZEXAL_ , and I'm a big believer in kattobingu. It's always been my ambition to _**high**_ _**five**_ _**the**_ _**SKYY!**_ ", Rudolph exclaimed, jumping up and accidentally hitting his head on the ceiling because he jumped too high.

* * *

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Matthew, Jason, Jack Savage, Choco, Maddy, Luna, Amanda, and Rudolph are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Leah and Wayne are created by Scared2dream on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Sandy Catzenberg is created by JackorJohn on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Papaya is created by ToloveaKiwi on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Maridoe Thicket is created by Wiwolf on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Annie Fox and Casandra Antartica are created by TheWarriorDogs on Deviantart and they are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Satina Blackwood is created by Razthesphinx on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Archer is created by oleedueolo on Deviantart and is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Nera and Amenii are created by Code-Shark on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Pizla is created by PizlaPizzaBear on Deviantart and she's used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Thanks to Bryon Howard, Rich Moore, and everyone else for creating Zootopia

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jason- Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _GX_

Matthew- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from _Sailor_ _Moon_

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from _The_ _Lion_ _King_

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from _Rio_

Papaya- Uzo Aduba as Bismuth from _Steven Universe_

Maddy- Emily Bauer as Zuzu from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Arc-V_

Sandy- Annice Moriarty as Angela Raines from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _5Ds_

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

Casandra- Emily Osment

Maridoe- Kate Micucci as Sadie from _Steven_ _Universe_

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from _The_ _Fault_ _in_ _Our_ _Stars_

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from _The_ _Fault_ _In_ _Our_ _Stars_

Archer- Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from _Big_ _Hero_ _6_

Pizla- Amy Poehler as Joy from _Inside_ _Out_

Amanda- Jennifer Paz as Lapis from _Steven_ _Universe_

Rudolph- Eli Jay as Yuma Tsunko from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _ZEXAL_


	18. Amenii's Revelation

"Hey, Ben, Maddy, and Rudolph. Wanna do something cool?", Archer asked. "Sure, but we gotta go to Nera's thing, remember? She invited us for a get-together.", Ben said. Archer held up his paw in a 'stop' gesture. "This is how we're gonna get there. Here, get on this sled.", Archer explained. The twins looked at each other in confusion, then sat down on the sled.

"I'll race you on my skateboard!", Rudolph offered. "I like a challenge!", Archer grinned, then put ropes in his mouth. "Aaaand off we go!", Pizla cheered. Archer got down on all fours and started running. "Wooah!", the twins exclaimed. "Like it? I got the idea off of that Iditarod thing you humans used to do with dogs!", Archer revealed.

"This is awesome!", Ben happily shouted. Rudolph was having trouble keeping up with the arctic wolf. "I know, some animals might think that my preference to walk on all fours is weird, but following my natural instincts… it feels like it soothes my soul.", Archer said. "I'd say that I understand what you mean, but I used to be a human; my mind doesn't have the vixen instincts, so I can't really relate.", Maddy sighed. "We're here!", Rudolph announced, as he skidded to a halt on his skateboard. Nera let them in. "Oh, hi Jakob.", Rudolph greeted the odd human of the bunch. "Sup?", Jakob replied. Nera fixed them an apple pie. They were about to dig in, when the pie burst open, revealing a little ball of fur.

"OH MY GOD IT'S AN XENOMORPH! KILL IT!", Jakob screamed. "Rawr!", the furball said. Jakob got out his gatling gun. "No, no, no, NO!", Nera yelled. "Wait, you know this… thing?", Maddy asked. "Yeah… her name is Aya. She's one of Amenii's kids.", Nera explained. "Amenii had an XENOMORPH for a BABY!?", they all exclaimed. "Er… yes.", Nera said uneasily. "Can you show us?", Ben asked. "Sure.", Nera sighed. Ameni was cuddling with eight bunny/Xenomorph hybrids, and Aya hopped up to her.

"Their names are Pie, Trouble, Terrible, Biter, Tigress, Aya, (which you already met), Smaug, Zathrus, Squeaker, Danii, and Ch.", Nera explained. "They're kind of cute.", Maddy smiled. Amenii weakly nodded. "They're my babies. I love them.", Amenii said.

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Matthew, Jason, Jack Savage, Choco, Maddy, Luna, Amanda, and Rudolph are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Nera, Amenii, and the Xenomorph babies are created by Code-Shark on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Pizla is created by PizlaPizzaBear on Deviantart and she's used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Jason- Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki from Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Matthew- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from Sailor Moon

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from The Lion King

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from Rio

Papaya- Uzo Aduba as Bismuth from Steven Universe

Maddy- Emily Bauer as Zuzu from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V

Sandy- Annice Moriarty as Angela Raines from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

Casandra- Emily Osment

Maridoe- Kate Micucci as Sadie from Steven Universe

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from The Fault in Our Stars

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from The Fault In Our Stars

Archer- Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6

Pizla- Amy Poehler as Joy from Inside Out

Amanda- Jennifer Paz as Lapis from Steven Universe

Rudolph- Eli Jay as Yuma Tsukumo from _Yugioh_ _ZEXAL_

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry about the short chapter, I'm planning on adding a crossover thing for this next chapter! See you soon!

-PVZBronyGod


	19. The Concept of AppMon! Vital Question!

There exists in this world a great deal of many creatures. They are called **Appli** **Monsters** , or **AppMon** for short. There are as many Appmon as there are applications out there. And, they can be brought to life, or **AppRealized** , by the **Appli** **Drive** , a mysterious device that allows holders to see Appmon. But beware… for when an Appmon becomes your Buddy, I'm afraid things will never quite be the same.

Ben was jogging with Amanda. "I've always wondered… what exactly is this 'plot' that Jakob always talks about?", Amanda curiously questioned. "Oh, that? I thought you were gonna ask me out! Thank goodness you didn't do that, I don't want Jakob to have another bad girlfriend like he did a while back. Anyways, Jakob's head is messed up, so ignore him.", Ben sighed in relief. They got back to Jack's house. Amanda pecked at a box on the doorstep. Ben noticed that the box was addressed to him. "Amanda!", Ben protested, swiping the box out of her claws.

"Hey, that's my treat!", Amanda chirped. Ben laughed. "Silly phoenix! That's a box, it's for holding things inside it, and it was meant for me! See, it's got _my_ name on it.", Ben explained. "Aww, but it looked like chocolate…", Amanda pouted. Ben took it down to his room. "Hey, Ethan, Matthew! I got a package from postal!", Ben announced. Ethan examined it. "No return address. Huh. Wonder if this has anything to do with the application on your phone.", Ethan wondered. A few days ago, Ben's phone had installed an app out of nowhere, called Search. Inside the box was a weird device.

"Gatchi! I am the search engine Appmon, Gatchmon!", a voice out of nowhere said. "Wah!", Ben yelped, seeing a weird creature that looked unlike any animal that he had ever seen. "Ben, what's wrong?", Matthew asked worriedly. "You can't see him?", Ben asked. The other two shook their heads. "Woah! An Appli Drive! That means you must be my Buddy!", Gatchmon exclaimed. "He says he's an Appmon.", Ben continued.

"I've heard about those on the internet. Apparently, they're creatures born within the applications that are used in everyday life.", Ethan revealed. "Really?", Matthew asked in a mocking tone. The Appli Drive beeped. It then flashed with a question. "'Are you a main character/protagonist?", it read, with a 'Yes' button and a 'No' button. "I think this is asking about me.", Ben realized. "If it's asking if you're a main character or a protagonist, then you're definitely one in my book!", Ethan said. "I agree.", Matthew nodded his head. "A main character, huh?", Ben said aloud.

"What are you waiting for?! Hit 'Yes'!", Matthew impatiently said. "Hmm… I'm not sure.", Ben finally said. "But when I did a search, I found YOU as my buddy! You _must_ be a main character!", Gatchmon protested. "I want a second opinion! How much do you know about me, anyways?", Ben roared. "For more information, I'll search the web!", Gatchmon said, pulling his magnifying glass over his eye.

"You're Ben Richardson, age 15, you like reading and video games, and a member of the furry and brony fandoms. Still haven't gone through puberty yet.", Gatchmon said. _Impossible!_ , Ben thought. "Eh… I still want that second opinion.", Ben said. "Hey, Blossom, do you think that I'm a main character?", Ben questioned the skunk. "Oh, absolutely! You've done plenty of awesome protagonist type stuff!", Blossom enthusiastically replied. Ben called Nick and Judy.

"Hi Ben!", the two said together. "Nick and Judy, do you think that I could be a hypothetical protagonist?", Ben nervously asked. "Of course!", Judy responded. "Naaah….", Nick said. Ben heard Judy punch Nick. "Ow, Carrots! I was joking! Ben's the most protagonist kind of human I know, the only more main-character guy that we know is Alex!", Nick said. "Alex… yeah, I definitely should ask my fursona! Thanks, guys!", Ben said, hanging up.

"Alex, Alex, Alex! Am I a protagonist?", Ben shouted. Alex was in the middle of teaching Rudolph one of his lessons; they were meditating in an open field. "Why are you asking me such a question?", Alex curiously said. "Humor him, Sensei Alex. If he's interrupting our lessons for the answer, it must be important.", Rudolph said.

"I'm not sure how to say this, but I'll do my best. As I see it, everyone is their own protagonist. It doesn't matter who the antagonist is, or if there even _is_ an antagonist. Everyone is the protagonist of their own lives, and all of one's friends are the supporting characters to someone as the protagonist, as well as being the main character of their own lives. Did I explain that well enough?", Alex explained. "Yes, yes, you did _perfect_! Thanks, Alex!", Ben excitedly said, punching 'yes' into the Appli Drive. The Appli Drive then unlocked. "

Finally! Now you can AppRealize me!", Gatchmon cheered. "AppMon Chip, Ready! Come on out, my friend! Calling Gatchmon! Appmon Chip, GO!", Ben chanted as he inserted Gatchmon's Appmon chip into the Appli Drive. Gatchmon AppRealized and became solid mass. "Wow!", everyone said in admiration. "Finally, I'm in the real world! I can't wait to experience it!", Gatchmon cried out.

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Matthew, Jason, Jack Savage, Choco, Maddy, Luna, Amanda, and Rudolph are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jason- Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _GX_

Matthew- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from _Sailor_ _Moon_

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from _The_ _Lion_ _King_

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from _Rio_

Papaya- Uzo Aduba as Bismuth from _Steven Universe_

Maddy- Emily Bauer as Zuzu from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Arc-V_

Sandy- Annice Moriarty as Angela Raines from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _5Ds_

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

Casandra- Emily Osment

Maridoe- Kate Micucci as Sadie from _Steven_ _Universe_

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from _The_ _Fault_ _in_ _Our_ _Stars_

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from _The_ _Fault_ _In_ _Our_ _Stars_

Archer- Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from _Big_ _Hero_ _6_

Pizla- Amy Poehler as Joy from _Inside_ _Out_

Amanda- Jennifer Paz as Lapis from _Steven_ _Universe_

Ralphie- Eli Jay as Yuma Tsunko from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _ZEXAL_


	20. Freddy Fazbear Found Again

Blossom, Eth, Pizla, Archer, and Satina were walking around the Nocturnal District. Blossom was socializing with Pizla, asking the ghostly bear questions about her past. "I still can't believe that THE Freddy Fazbear was your brother.", Archer commented. "I know, I get that a lot.", Pizla blushed, her transparent face turning a faint shade of pink. "Pizla, I was wondering... when was the last time you saw your brother?", Blossom asked.

"It was many, many years ago. He, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, his dad Fredbear, and his cousins went into this laboratory somewhere in this district, aiming to take part in a life-after-death/machine, no, animatronic reincarnation experiment. I never saw them after that.", Pizla lamented, sniffling a little. Blossom's nose started twitching. "Blossom? What's going on?", Archer asked.

"I think Blossom-chan's onto something! She's got that color-sniffing nose of hers, remember?", Ethan reminded the arctic fox. "Oh yeah, right! Whatcha smelling, Blossom?", Archer interestedly asked. "I smell… the color of lavender. Light yellow, red, light tan…", Blossom murmured. "Those are the colors of my friends' fur! Where's it coming from?!", Pizla exclaimed.

"This way!", Blossom said, following the scent. Eventually, they came to an old factory. "Wow, this place must have something important inside of it.", Satina commented. "You got that right, Tina.", Blossom agreed. "I think they're in here!", Pizla said, as she flew through the factory. "Slow down, Pizla! We're not ghosts like you!", Archer reminded her.

"Oh, right.", Pizla sheepishly said, slowing down. Archer tripped. "Wah!", Archer yelled. He fell on something. Pizla screamed. "FREDDY!", she wailed. Indeed, her brother was laying dead on the floor, his body decaying. The other members of the Fazbear gang were in the same state as well. Pizla started wailing. Ethan picked up computer chips off the ground, which were attached to the heads of the Fazbears. "Guys, I think I figured out a way to save them!", Ethan cried out, walking to a wall of robots.

"How? How could we save them? They're dead, they've been dead, and there's no bringing them back!", Pizla sobbed. "Look here. These chips that I found are personality chips! They must store the personalities and memories of the Fazbear gang!", Ethan began. "R-r-really?", Pizla sniffled. "Yeah! And look, these animatronics were built in their likeness! If we bring them home and update the technology, we could bring them back to life!", Ethan explained. "You can give me my family back?", Pizla asked. Archer put a hand on her shoulder; the more emotional she got, the more solid she became.

"I don't know, but Ethan's the man when it comes to technology.", Archer said. They loaded the animatronics into a cart, which Ethan attached to his crimson motorcycle. Ethan got a call from Ben on his phone. "What the hell have you been doing? Here you are, acting all brotherly-like to Amenii, and in the end, _I'm_ the one who has to save her and the Xenomorph babies from a hostage situation!", Ben roared. "Hey, I helped you too!", Nera shouted over the phone.

"Wait, _what_? Who- how- why-", Ethan couldn't finish his sentence. "Finnick.", Ben spoke. Ethan trembled with rage. "How _dare_ he hold a poor helpless legless bunny and her kids hostage! If he laid a _single_ paw on her, I'LL KICK HIM INTO THE NEXT CENTURY!", Ethan screeched.

"The criminal held the Xenomorph/bunny hybrid Aya at gunpoint, and he threatened to kill her if Amenii didn't comply with his demands. Amenii nearly overexerted herself walking to and from the police station, bringing a pair of handcuffs to Finnick. Later, we discovered that Finnick had been bluffing the entire time; the gun that he threatened to fire was actually out of bullets.", Ben explained to Archer very businessman-like when Archer arrived at the crime scene.

"I shudder to think of the horrible things that he's gonna do with those handcuffs, if he went to all that trouble to get his hands on them.", Blossom shivered. Back at Jack's house, Ethan finished installing the programming on the Fazbear animatronics. He powered on Freddy. "Where… am I?", Freddy spoke. "Freddy? Oh, _Freddy_!", Pizla weeped, hugging her brother. "Pizla?!", Freddy gasped. They hugged, Pizla almost completely solid. "Oh, Freddy-bear… I missed you so much!", Pizla cried, this time sobbing tears of joy.

"Right back at ya, sis. I think I'm a robot now, so that experiment must have been a success!", Freddy said. "Yeah, the Fazbear crew is gonna be back together now!", Ethan cheered.

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Matthew, Jason, Jack Savage, Choco, Maddy, Luna, Amanda, and Rudolph are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Nera, Amenii, and the Xenomorph babies are created by Code-Shark on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Pizla is created by PizlaPizzaBear on Deviantart and she's used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Archer is created by oleedueolo on Deviantart and is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Freddy Fazbear and the other members of the Fazbear Gang are INSPIRED, not CREATED by, the Five Nights at Freddy's video game series

Thanks to Bryon Howard, Rich Moore, and everyone else for creating Zootopia

Thanks to Scott Cawthon for creating FNAF

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jason- Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _GX_

Matthew- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from _Sailor_ _Moon_

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from _The_ _Lion_ _King_

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from _Rio_

Papaya- Uzo Aduba as Bismuth from _Steven Universe_

Maddy- Emily Bauer as Zuzu from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Arc-V_

Sandy- Annice Moriarty as Angela Raines from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _5Ds_

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

Casandra- Emily Osment

Maridoe- Kate Micucci as Sadie from _Steven_ _Universe_

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from _The_ _Fault_ _in_ _Our_ _Stars_

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from _The_ _Fault_ _In_ _Our_ _Stars_

Archer- Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from _Big_ _Hero_ _6_

Pizla- Amy Poehler as Joy from _Inside_ _Out_

Amanda- Jennifer Paz as Lapis from _Steven_ _Universe_

Rudolph- Eli Jay as Yuma Tsukumo from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _ZEXAL_


	21. Cuffed Together

Nick and Judy had finally taken the next step in their relationship. They had decided to share the bed. No, they didn't do anything, they just slept together. Nick opened his eyes. "Morning, Carrots. How did you sleep last night?", Nick asked his trusty bunny partner. "Good, but I had weird dreams…", Judy mumbled, still waking up. "Were they about us getting married and having beautiful children?", Nick joked.

"No, some guy got some handcuffs and terrorized the city by handcuffing animals to each other.", Judy yawned. Nick tried to get up, but he got stuck. His arm felt heavier than normal, so he felt around on it. Then he felt the cold touch of metal on his arm, around his paw. "Carrots, something tells me that it was more than just a dream…", Nick urgently began. Judy was struggling to get out of bed. "Why is this *nnggh* so much harder than usual?", Judy grunted. "Carrots, not to set off any alarms, but look at your left arm.", Nick said. Judy finally realized that she was handcuffed on one of her arms… to Nick.

"Sweet cheese n' crackers.", Judy gasped. "Well! This is an awkward situation!", Nick commented. They heard a fox cackling. "That's Finnick for sure…", Nick grumbled. "Good morning gatchi~!", Gatchmon greeted the pair. "Gatchmon, do you have any idea where Ben or Blossom is right now?", Judy asked. "Ben's grocery shopping, and Blossom's working on the ZPD!", Gatchmon excitedly said. Nick groaned. "Great. The two animals that could get these blasted handcuffs off are gone.", Nick growled. "Hey, Nick, don't take it out on him!", Judy scolded the fox. "Arr! I be Foxy the pirate fox!", Foxy roared, walking up the stairs.

"Hey, that looks like the one time you went out for Halloween as a pirate, Nick!", Judy realized. "Yeah, I looked up to Foxy a lot as a kid.", Nick smiled. Ever since Ethan had revived the Fazbears as animatronics, the animatronics had felt indebted to Ethan, and helped around the house by doing chores such as fixing meals, doing laundry, and babysitting Amenii's kids. "Oh, Foxy! Can you use your hook to cut this chain?", Nick suggested.

"No can do, mateys. Me hook is one of plastic, so it can't cut t'at chain. Maybe ye should see the young master Ethan; he's been tinkering around with the craft of locksmithing.", Foxy said. "So, Ethan. Can you get these handcuffs off of us or not?", Judy asked. "For more information, I'll search the web for answers!", Gatchmon cried out, pulling his magnifying glass over his eye. "Let's see here… oh! Finnick has an online blog that he posted on! Apparently, he never wanted to hurt Amenii at all, and that he cuffed you two as a harmless prank, to get back at you for putting him in jail.", Gatchmon read as he looked through the web. "Yeah… that's definitely the Finnick I know.", Nick snorted.

"Sorry, I can't without the key.", Ethan sighed. "Finnick's blog says the key is at the White Fox Massage spa, gatchi~!", Gatchmon cheered. "Oh my gosh, a pair of handcuffs? And they're on Nick and Judy? You two must have been doing naughty things last night, why didn't you invite me?!", Jason whined. "You're weird.", Gatchmon said. "I get that a lot.", Jason laughed. "Uurgh, the White Fox Massage place…", Nick groaned. "What's wrong with that?", Ethan asked. "Nothing! Let's just go and get these damn handcuffs off!", Nick quickly said. "Sounds good to me!", Ethan smiled. They headed to Tundratown and went inside the White Fox Massage place. "Oh, hey guys!", Ben said. Ben was giving a massage to Alex.

"BEN? What are you doing here?", Judy sputtered. "I work here!", Ben revealed. "Yes, I'm Sonata. Sonata Smoothpaws. For some reason, humans have this way of relaxing animals when they touch them. That's why I hired this young man, to help improve the spa experience.", Sonata, a white fox, explained. Nick was sweating a lot. "Can we have the key?", Nick asked. "Sure, but on one condition.", Sonata said, wiggling her eyebrows. Alex came out of his daze. "Hey, don't do anything improper.", Alex growled. "No! I'd like to feel your fur. I've never felt a rabbit before.", Sonata explained. "Uh… okay… if that's all…", Judy uneasily said. Sonata felt it, and fell in love with the texture. "Nothing like that fake stuff at all! You rabbits are just so fluffy!", Sonata smiled. "KEY!", Nick shouted urgently. "Something seems to be upsetting Nick.", Ethan noted.

"Oh, right! Here you go!", Sonata warmly said, tossing Nick the key to the handcuff. Nick unlocked the handcuffs, and threw them to Alex. "Well, at least one good thing came out of this predicament for you two.", Alex commented. "And what is that?", Nick scoffed. "It bolstered your relationship.", Alex simply said. Nick facepawed. "God, those fox pheremones are all over Judy!", Nick complained.

* * *

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Matthew, Jason, Jack Savage, Choco, Maddy, Luna, Amanda, Rudolph, and Sonata are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

The white foxes were inspired by the concept art of white foxes massaging a polar bear, and the comic that goes with it on Zootopia News Network

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jason- Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _GX_

Matthew- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from _Sailor_ _Moon_

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from _The_ _Lion_ _King_

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from _Rio_

Papaya- Uzo Aduba as Bismuth from _Steven Universe_

Maddy- Emily Bauer as Zuzu from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Arc-V_

Sandy- Annice Moriarty as Angela Raines from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _5Ds_

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

Casandra- Emily Osment

Maridoe- Kate Micucci as Sadie from _Steven_ _Universe_

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from _The_ _Fault_ _in_ _Our_ _Stars_

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from _The_ _Fault_ _In_ _Our_ _Stars_

Archer- Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from _Big_ _Hero_ _6_

Pizla- Amy Poehler as Joy from _Inside_ _Out_

Amanda- Jennifer Paz as Lapis from _Steven_ _Universe_

Rudolph- Eli Jay as Yuma Tsukumo from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _ZEXAL_

Sonata- Tabitha St. Germain as Lotus Blossom from MLP:FiM


	22. Not as Bad as She Used To Be

"Hahahaha, _man_ , that felt good!", Finnick chuckled, watching Nick drive off while trying to resist the fox pheromones that Judy had on her. "What are you going to do now that you've dished out your revenge?", Good Finnick asked. His conscience and his evil side appeared on his shoulder. Finnick thought about it for a second. "I dunno. I only really wanted to prank Nick and Judy.", Finnick said. "How about you become good, stop acting like a criminal!", his conscience suggested. His evil side shrugged. "I got nothing.", Evil Finnick said before disappearing in a poof.

"I might try and settle down, find a nice girl.", Finnick told himself. Suddenly, a human tapped Finnick on the shoulder. "Holy ass, you scared me!", Finnick shouted. "Sorry, I heard your… predicament.", the human said, wearing a hockey mask with a chainsaw slung over his shoulder, and a machete attached to his belt. "Why are you dressed like the killer in _Friday_ _the_ _13th_?", Finnick asked, slightly sarcastic. "I'm Jason. You may remember me as the weird human who accompanies the other protagonists on their adventures when the plot needs me.", Jason introduced himself.

"Why are you here?", Finnick asked. "You wanted a girlfriend? I can set up a date.", Jason revealed. "A date, huh? Sure.", Finnick said. "Any preferences for a mate?", Jason asked. "Well, she's gotta have a rebellious streak, streetwise, brave, and bold.", Finnick thought aloud. "Okay! Meet up tonight at the Choco Cafe for your blind date!", Jason said. Finnick nodded. As Jason walked around the streets, he noticed someone with spray paint messing around with the building that Papaya used to sell her fruits.

"Hey, what are you doing?!", Jason yelled. He saw that it was a black sheep. The sheep jumped up and got her foot caught in a sewer grate. A white sheep came and helped her get unstuck. "You okay, sis?", the white sheep asked. The black sheep nodded. Jason realized that the white sheep was none other than Bellwether herself. "What?! Bellwether! I haven't seen you since Season 1! What are you up to this time?!", Jason exclaimed. "Hey, don't accuse my sister!", the black sheep yelled. Jason's hand started inching towards his chainsaw. "Feisty, aren't you? What's your name, and what are you doing with the likes of this devilish sheep?", Jason asked. "I'm Pamela, Pamela Lambkins, but everyone calls me Pammy. I like doing graffiti; Bellwether's my adoptive sister. Why are you angry at me, was this building special?", Pammy introduced herself, then started questioning Jason. "Yeah… her name was Papaya. She was a fruit seller. But her creator had her removed from this world… I miss her still.", Jason said.

 _(OOC: Yeah, Toloveakiwi denied me using her anymore)_ His eyes started watering. He wiped his eyes, blew his nose. "Wait, you're the perfect girl for him!", Jason realized. "Excuse me?", Bellwether asked. "I was asked to arrange a blind date at the Choco Cafe tonight. The male in question had given me preferences, and you fit the bill just right!", Jason explained, pointing to Pammy. "Really? Dawn, _pleease_ can I go and meet him? Sometimes, I feel as if you're overprotective of me!", Pammy begged Bellwether. "But what if he's a predator? What if he tries to take advantage of you?", Bellwether pointed out.

"Hah! He's her size, maybe a few inches shorter, and I can assure you that if he takes advantage of her, I can call the cops.", Jason grinned. "Oh, _fine_!", the former assistant mayor sighed. That night, Jason and Bellwether watched. "The name's Finnick.", the fennec fox said. "Hi, I'm Pammy.", Pammy responded. They shook paws. "What do you do for a living?", Pammy asked. "I live in the back of a truck, used to sell Pawpsicles for a living, 'nuff said. How about you?", Finnick said.

"I'm an illustrator for children's books, but I also work as a graffiti artist.", Pammy revealed. "Why are you hanging out with the pred-hater?", Finnick asked the sheep. "She's my adoptive sis. I've been helping her like predators more. She's not as bad as she used to be.", Pammy said. As she watched, Bellwether sniffled. "What's wrong?", Jason gently asked. "It's so touching! Maybe predator and prey truly can be together…", Bellwether sobbed, breaking down into tears of joy.

* * *

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Matthew, Jason, Jack Savage, Choco, Maddy, Luna, Amanda, and Sonata are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Pammy is created by UzuriMia on Deviantart and she's used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jason- Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _GX_

Matthew- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from _Sailor_ _Moon_

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from _The_ _Lion_ _King_

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from _Rio_

Papaya- Uzo Aduba as Bismuth from _Steven Universe_

Maddy- Emily Bauer as Zuzu from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Arc-V_

Sandy- Annice Moriarty as Angela Raines from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _5Ds_

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

Casandra- Emily Osment

Maridoe- Kate Micucci as Sadie from _Steven_ _Universe_

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from _The_ _Fault_ _in_ _Our_ _Stars_

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from _The_ _Fault_ _In_ _Our_ _Stars_

Archer- Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from _Big_ _Hero_ _6_

Pizla- Amy Poehler as Joy from _Inside_ _Out_

Amanda- Jennifer Paz as Lapis from _Steven_ _Universe_

Rudolph- Eli Jay as Yuma Tsukumo from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _ZEXAL_

Sonata- Tabitha St. Germain as Lotus Blossom from _MLP:FiM_

Pammy- Colleen Villard as Sora from _Digimon_ _Adventure_


	23. Complications, Mad Wolf Disease, Shrooms

"It's a shame that Ethan and Matt left.", Ben sighed. "Yeah, I know. How about we go and drown our sorrows by going out to eat, eh, Carrots?", Nick suggested. "I like that idea! I call dibs on where we head out to eat at!", Judy smiled. Judy drove them to this restaraunt that had Mario music playing over the loudspeakers. "Cool, a Mario-themed restaraunt!", Ben exclaimed. They went in. "Hello, sir! What would you like to order?", a waiter asked. "SPAGHETTI!", Nick said. "Surprise me with an appetizer.", Judy confidently said. "Uh, Judy… are you sure that this is a safe idea?", Ben asked, starting to recall some of the things about the real-life facts about the Mario series. "Oh, hush! What's the worst that can happen?", Judy argued. "I don't see the harm in letting Carrots try this. I mean, her favorite song _is_ 'Try Everything', after all!", Nick heartedly joked. The waiter came back with a dish of carrots and mushrooms. "Ooh, veggies! Thank you, sir!", Judy said, before giving the waiter three dollars as a tip. The waiter looked taken aback. He graciously bowed. "I am at your beck and call for tonight, m'lady!", the waiter thanked her. He gave her a bell, to call for him if she needed anything. "What a nice young fellow.", Judy commented. Ben gulped nervously as Judy ate the carrots. Nothing really seemed to happen. Judy then moved onto the mushrooms. She ate one, and instantly regretted it. She started shaking uncontrollably, and her body expanded. She shot up three feet in height, and her body grew as well. Her clothes became too tight, and she burst out of them. "I TOLD YOU THIS WASN'T SAFE!", Ben shrieked. Judy stopped growing. "J-Judy? Are you o-okay?", Nick trembled, afraid for his girlfriend. Judy unfroze. "Hey, hey, HEY! Get me the manager!", Judy ordered the waiter, who was trying to stuff himself in the cupboard. Judy arrested the manager. "Where the hell did you get these?!", Nick demanded. "A-Africa!", the manager, a otter, squeaked. Ben drove Nick and Judy with him to Jack's house. At the house, he got a facecam link established with Ethan and Matt. "Ethan, Matt! We went to a Mario themed restaraunt and Judy ate a real Super Mushroom!", Ben worriedly said.

"Woah, she's a very lucky rabbit.", Matt commented. "NO IT'S NOT! She's about my height now, that's not a good thing!", Ben roared. "Well, unless you want to hurt her, she's gonna be stuck that way.", Ethan said. Ben sighed in frustration. "Calm down. I've been working on tangible holograms, and I sent you that prototype Duel Disk. There are quite a few copies.", Ethan consoled his friend. "Ugh, okay. Sorry, things have been complicated since you and Matt left. Hope those Duel Disks get here soon, I could really use some children's card games right now.", Ben vented. "Blossom texted me. Apparently Alex is pretty sick, he's at the psychiatrist.", Ethan revealed. "Wait, WHAT? We gotta get over there! Who's his psychiatrist?", Ben asked. "Her name is Vanessa Pathogin.", Ethan told Ben. Ben, Nick, Judy, and Pizla went to go and see Alex. "I've got mad wolf disease. I'll be out of order for a while. D-don't worry, guys, I'll come out of this fine.", Alex weakly said. He fell asleep. "He'll be fine. He just needs a lot of rest.", Vanessa explained. "This reminds me of the time that I had mad fox disease.", Nick said.

***Author's Note***

Next chapter will involve a falsification of history! Memories will be altered, but can Ben reverse the changes? Find out in the next chapter! PVZBrony, signing out!

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Mattson, Jason, Jack Savage, Choco, Maddy, Luna, Amanda, and Sonata are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so


	24. SPE1- Falsification of History (Part 1)

Ben woke up in his bed. He realized with a shudder that this was his house's bed. He went downstairs, and his mom and dad were there, along with Maddy as a vixen. "Mom? Dad? How did I get here?", Ben gasped. "You've been here for most of your life, dummy.", Maddy snorted. Ben quizzed his parents and sister on the last few months that he had been in Zootopia, but none of them remembered that he had even gone. Ben frantically searched his body for anything that he had kept from Zootopia. He finally found his pendulum. The tornado sirens went off, so everyone took shelter in the basement. When it was safe to come out, Ben remembered that he had left his bedroom window open, so he headed up there to close it. To his utter shock, Judy was lying in his bed.

"What are you?", Judy shouted. Ben's pendulum sparkled, catching her eye. "You… you seem familiar. Do I know you?", Judy asked curiously. "Something's wrong. Don't you remember? It's me, Ben! We had so many crazy adventures together. We built that pillow fort, I taught your brother how to talk, we played in a band, I kept you from going crazy while you were a human, we saved Archer… you really don't recall any of that?", Ben desperately tried to jog her memory. "Hew-man?", Judy muttered. "No, _human._ ", Ben insisted. Judy grabbed his pendulum, watching it swing. All of a sudden, the false memories that had been somehow implanted in her head were erased, replaced by the real course of events.

"Oh, Ben! Someone must have made me forget you, I would never have forgotten you on my own!", Judy joyfully said. She buried her head in Ben's shirt, crying. "Shh, my parents are downstairs! You can't let them see you walk and talk! How did you get here, by the way?", Ben quizzed. "There was a tornado at Bunnyburrow… me and Nick were helping everyone inside… all of a sudden, I got sucked up into the tornado. Nick must be going out of his mind with worry, I've got to get back to him!", Judy exclaimed. "Ugh, I don't have any money! We can't get you back on an airplane to Zootopia, I only have enough money for one ticket, and I am not staying in the human world! Unless…", Ben contemplated, an idea beginning to form in his head. He whispered his plan to Judy. They then went to the airport, Ben carrying a backpack slung over his shoulder, and he dragged Judy, who was trying to be as limp as possible, pretending to be a stuffed animal. "You sure that this will work?", Judy whispered, moving her mouth as little as possible. "If it doesn't, I'll lose you to scientists for sure, and I'll be left alone. It can't fail!", Ben determinedly said. "Hey, who are you talking to?", a passerby said.

"Er, myself! Y-yeah, I was just… talking to myself, you know.", Ben nervously fibbed. The passerby shot him a weird look before going his own way. "Whew, that was close.", Ben sighed. "Ready?", Ben asked the rabbit. "Ready.", Judy nodded. Ben then tossed Judy into a chair past the airport security checker, then went through airport security and got her. He then put her in his bookbag and got on the airplane. Once on, Judy climbed out of his bookbag. Excluding Ben, all of the passengers on the plane to Zootopia were not humans. Judy called Nick.

"JUDY!", Nick sobbed when he picked up her Facetime call. "NICK! It's nice to know that you can call me by my real name for once.", Judy smiled. Nick then noticed the human. "What the hell are you, and what do you think you're doing with my bunny?", Nick demanded. "I _ her.", Ben grinned. "What?", Judy asked, not knowing what that meant. "JUST KIDDING!", Ben yelled when Nick started foaming at the mouth. "This is Ben, he's our human friend, remember?", Judy reminded Nick.

"Hew-man? Never heard of them.", Nick scoffed. "Nick, this isn't like you. You have a perfect memory… unless someone messed with it!", Judy shouted, realizing that whatever had screwed with her memories had gotten to Nick too. "If Nick doesn't remember… will ANYONE remember? My fursona… won't remember me?", Ben sniffed. "Hey, furry, any resemblance your artwork has to animals living or dead is entirely coincidental.", Nick snarled. Ben pulled out his pendulum and shoved it in front of the phone, letting it swing. "OPEN YOUR MIND, NICHOLAS WILDE!", Ben commanded. Nick was blinded by the sunlight hitting the pendulum, causing him to remember everything that his brain had forgotten about humans.

"Ben!", Nick said. "I know, good to have you back too.", Ben happily said. They got off the airplane, at the Zootopia airport. "Sorry, but I gotta jog my girlfriend's memory.", Ben said. "Okay, Ben. Just meet me at Jack's house around eight.", Judy said. Ben nodded his head.

* * *

***Author's Note***

This is part of a plotline that is going to be very intense, and longer than most chapters. Special Episodes are 45-minutes long, while regular episodes are 30 minutes long.

* * *

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Matt, Jack Savage, Choco, Maddy, Luna, Amanda, and Sonata are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Leah and Wayne are created by Scared2dream on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Sandy Catzenberg is created by JackorJohn on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Maridoe Thicket is created by Wiwolf on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Annie Fox and Casandra Antartica are created by TheWarriorDogs on Deviantart and they are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Satina Blackwood is created by Razthesphinx on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Archer is created by oleedueolo on Deviantart and is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Nera and Amenii are created by Code-Shark on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Pizla is created by PizlaPizzaBear on Deviantart and she's used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Pammy is created by UzuriMia on Deviantart and she's used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Freddy Fazbear and the other members of the Fazbear Gang are INSPIRED, not CREATED by, the Five Nights at Freddy's video game series

Thanks to Scott Cawthon for creating FNAF

Thanks to Bryon Howard, Rich Moore, and everyone else for creating Zootopia

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Matt- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from Sailor Moon

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from The Lion King

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from Rio

Papaya- Uzo Aduba as Bismuth from Steven Universe

Maddy- Emily Bauer as Zuzu from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V

Sandy- Annice Moriarty as Angela Raines from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

Casandra- Emily Osment

Maridoe- Kate Micucci as Sadie from Steven Universe

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from The Fault in Our Stars

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from The Fault In Our Stars

Archer- Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6

Pizla- Amy Poehler as Joy from Inside Out

Amanda- Jennifer Paz as Lapis from Steven Universe

Rudolph- Eli Jay as Yuma Tsukumo from Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL

Sonata- Tabitha St. Germain as Lotus Blossom from MLP:FiM

Pammy- Colleen Villard as Sora from Digimon Adventure


	25. SPE2- Dream Meeting (Pt 2)

Ben ran down the streets of Zootopia. Archer and Pizla were out walking, when Pizla noticed Ben. "Hey, Ben!", Pizla smiled, flying to him. "Pizla, wait!", Archer yelled. As Ben kept running, more and more of his Zootopian friends saw him and started chasing after him. Ben blew by Finnick and Bellwether having a date in the alleyway. He realized what he had just seen, and stopped to a halt. "Bellwether? What are you doing with Finnick?", Ben suspiciously asked. "Oh, sup, man? She and I are going out now!", Finnick said. "Hi Ben!", Bellwether waved. This set alarms off in Ben's head. "How come you're the only one who recognizes me?", Ben snarled. "Eep! What do you mean?", Bellwether squeaked. Annie, Casandra, Amanda, Archer, Pizla, Satina, Leah, Wayne, and Maridoe caught up to him. "Who are you?", they all asked.

"Wait, wait, wait. You don't remember Ben?!", Bellwether gasped. "No.", the animals chorused. "See what I mean?", Ben said to Bellwether, exasperated. "Someone must be behind this! And _NO_ , it's not me! I gave up being evil a few weeks ago!", Bellwether said. Ben pulled out his pendulum, giving everyone a reminder of who he was. "Ben! Oh, man, I missed you, buddy!", Archer cheered, giving the human a noogie. Amanda the phoenix gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and everyone else hugged him. "Guys, I'm really glad to see you, but I need to get to Amenii and Nera. We can catch up later. Gotta go!", Ben said, dashing off through the streets. "He's going to be worried out of his mind.", Bellwether sighed.

Eventually, Ben got to Nera and Amenii's apartment. "Honey, I'm home!", Ben yelled. No one came to answer the doorbell. "Huh. That's odd.", Ben muttered. Ben opened the door because it was unlocked. "Double weird.", Ben said. He checked every single room of the apartment, and there was no sign of Amenii, Nera, _or_ the bunny/Xenomorph hybrids. Then, an idea occurred to him. "Her tape recorder!", Ben realized. He found it, and pressed play on the audio device. "Audio diary date January 5th, 2017. Please… someone… help me and my Amenii… they're coming…", Nera's voice whispered on the tape recorder.

"FOUND YOU! You're coming with me, furry tits!", a voice cackled. "HELP! IF ANYONE HEARS ME, HELP US!", Nera screamed. The tape then cut to static. Ben sent the audio files to Judy and Nick on his phone. When he went outside, Leah and the others were waiting for him, and he explained the situation to them. "I think I have an idea on how we can help them. Remember when I tattooed that mark into our paws?", Pammy reminded everyone. "I have hands, but yes, I remember.", Ben pointed out. Everyone nodded. "Nera and Amenii got that mark, too! It's a special dream symbol that allows you to see each other in dreams.", Leah explained. So they went to their beds, Leah coming with Ben, Archer, Amanda, and Pizla to Jack's apartment.. Ben took Alex's paw in his hand.

"He's still really weak.", Blossom fretted. "It's so hard… I want to help, but I _can't_!", Alex groaned. "Guys! Do you remember me?", Ben asked. They shook their heads. Ben's pendulum glowed blue, giving them their memories back. Blossom tickled Ben's nose with her tail. "Yeah, I missed you too.", Ben smiled. "Let me… come with you…", Alex begged. As he said this, Ben's pendulum began glowing green. Alex went limp. "H-he's not moving! He's in some sort of coma!", Blossom wailed. Ben's eyes changed color, from bright blue to red, and Ben started to convulse. Blossom and Archer restrained Ben, while Leah examined him, being the spiritualist of the group.

"Oh, great beings from the beyond, let me see into this young man's soul!", Leah chanted. "How come you know this stuff?", Archer protested. "I placed my faith in a lot of methods in order to try and thwart cancer.", Leah shot a pointed look at Archer. She then peered through a glass ball, and saw two spirits inside of Ben; one wolf, one human. "I'm okay.", Alex's voice spoke. "Wait, WHAT? Alex is gonna possess me like some sort of ghost from now on?", Ben protested.

"I _am_ your fursona.", Alex said, smiling inside the human's mind. "Come on, we gotta get to sleep; everyone's waiting for us in the dream meeting.", Leah insisted. They nodded, and fell asleep almost instantly, or more as if they simply passed into the dreamscape. Everyone else was already there. "I call this meeting to order!", Alex ordered. "I second that.", Ben grinned. Here, in non-physical space, he felt _so_ much more in sync with his fursona. Maybe it was because they shared a body, but it didn't matter. "Okay, we're wasting sleepytime here.", Judy reminded them all. They heard a weak cough.

"I'd know that cough anywhere… That's Nera!", Alex exclaimed. Nera, Ben's hyena girlfriend, limped into their view. "NERA!", Ben sobbed, and raced towards her. "What the hell is going on?", Ethan asked. "Ethan! You need to get to Zootopia _right_ _now_!", Ben yelled. "Yeesh, okay!", Ethan sighed. They talked about what had happened; neither Nera nor Amenii knew where they were being held, so they had no leads. Ethan woke up, gasping. "Crap, I don't have any money left, I spent it all on developing the Duel Disk!", Ethan realized. "Use your cards, then!", Ethan imagined Ben saying.

"Come forth, RAIDRAPTOR RISE FALCON!", Ethan shouted as he placed the card on the device. Surprisingly enough, a metal bird appeared, big enough for two people to ride on. He got on it, and steered it towards Zootopia.

* * *

***Author's Note***

I know, this may eventually become it's own seperate season, but I'm labelling it as special episodes for right now. Bye!

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Matt- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from Sailor Moon

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from The Lion King

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from Rio

Maddy- Emily Bauer as Zuzu from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V

Sandy- Annice Moriarty as Angela Raines from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

Casandra- Emily Osment

Maridoe- Kate Micucci as Sadie from Steven Universe

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from The Fault in Our Stars

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from The Fault In Our Stars

Archer- Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6

Pizla- Amy Poehler as Joy from Inside Out

Amanda- Jennifer Paz as Lapis from Steven Universe

Rudolph- Eli Jay as Yuma Tsukumo from Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL

Sonata- Tabitha St. Germain as Lotus Blossom from MLP:FiM

Pammy- Colleen Villard as Sora from Digimon Adventure


	26. SPE3- I Have Come Back (Pt 3)

Ehan eventually found his way to Zootopia. "It's been awhile since I've been here. I hope that everyone likes the Duel Disks I made for them.", Ethan thought to himself. He dismounted his mechanical falcon, and dispersed the solid hologram system. He jumped down to the doorstep and opened the door. Blossom was discussing something with Ben. "ETHAN-KUN!", Blossom squealed. They hugged, Blossom wrapping her tail around the human tightly.

"Crushing.. my... lungs...", Ethan muttered. "It's good to see you again.", Ben said. His voice was different, more deeper, yet still sounded familiar. Ethan studied Ben for a few moments, before noticing that Ben's eyes were red, and he wasn't wearing glasses. "What the heck's going on?", Ethan asked. "It's a long story.", Ben sighed. Ethan realized that someone was still missing. "Where's Alex?", Ethan demanded. Ben pointed to himself in response.

"So it's come down to this, huh? I knew you weren't normal, Alex Moon, but possessing my best friend's body is unforgivable. Get out of my friend's head, or I'll have to fight you.", Ethan growled. "You can't fight me without hurting your friend as well.", Alex's voice emanated from Ben's mouth. "I wasn't talking about a fist to fist fight. I challenge you to a children's card game!", Ethan roared. He threw a Duel Disk at Ben's body. Alex caught it. "These are my newest inventions. They actually create solid holograms of the cards.", Ethan explained. Nick and the others came up. "Are you actually going to play a card game?", Nick asked.

"Hell yes. We are going to be dueling in REAL LIFE!", Ethan smirked. "Okay, we're taking this to where my father used to work. To Wilde Times!", Nick cheered. "That's fine. Any time, any place. I'll duel you. You were no match for Ben, and you will be crying to your mommy when you lose to me.", Alex coldly said. "I DON'T HAVE PARENTS ANYMORE!", Ethan screamed. Alex was acting rather out of character. They walked to Wilde Times. "Twenty bucks on Ethan!", Nick said. "Thirty bucks on Ethan!", Ralphie said. "Fifteen quid on Alex!", Satina laughed. "We don't accept British bets.", Nick sighed. "There's no way Ethan-kun can beat Alex.", Blossom snorted. "If you're so confident, then start us off.", Ethan sneered.

"Your loss. I'll show you why I am not to be trifled with.", Alex replied. Alex then proceeded to summon Oracle D'Arc, Alexander, and Marksman King Tell. "You think you can stop that?", Alex challenged. "Bold words. Keep your mouth where your cards are, because Rise Falcon will end you!", Ethan countered. Alex immediately lost. "Now honor your bargain. LEAVE MY FRIEND'S BODY.", Ethan commanded. "I couldn't have gone inside your friend's body without his permission!", Alex protested. He then shuddered, and his eyes went from red to blue. "Nera's… broken up with me?", Ben whimpered. Ethan realized that Ben must have been sleeping, so Alex took control of his body for a while.

"I'm sorry. I was unnecessarily cold. Ethan, brother… I regret acting how I did.", Alex's voice resonated. "I forgive you.", Ethan sighed. Alex was the kind of animal you couldn't stay mad at. "Nera broke up with me in my dream, we were using dream connection…", Ben started crying. He went to his room and shut the doors.

* * *

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Matt, Jack Savage, Choco, Maddy, Luna, Amanda, and Sonata are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Satina Blackwood is created by Razthesphinx on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Nera and Amenii are created by Code-Shark on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Matt- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from Sailor Moon

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from The Lion King

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from Rio

Maddy- Emily Bauer as Zuzu from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V

Sandy- Annice Moriarty as Angela Raines from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

Casandra- Emily Osment

Maridoe- Kate Micucci as Sadie from Steven Universe

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from The Fault in Our Stars

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from The Fault In Our Stars

Archer- Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6

Pizla- Amy Poehler as Joy from Inside Out

Amanda- Jennifer Paz as Lapis from Steven Universe

Rudolph- Eli Jay as Yuma Tsukumo from Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL

Sonata- Tabitha St. Germain as Lotus Blossom from MLP:FiM

Pammy- Colleen Villard as Sora from Digimon Adventure

Primrose- Andrea Libman as Fluttershy from MLP:FiM


	27. Secret of the Nocturnal District

Ben was sitting in his room, sobbing. "Oh, come on! This is the second time in this TV show that he's been sobbing!", Jason protested. Alex was patting him and giving him a spiritual massage inside his head. Maddy barged in. "Ben. You can't stay down in the dumps.", Maddy told him. "Oh yeah? And what makes you think you can say that?", Ben cried. "You're a big, strong man! I've looked out for you in the past-", Maddy started to say, but Ben cut her off.

"You have _not_ looked out for me. If you were, you would have been there for me when I broke up with Luna. You'd have been there when I broke up with Satina. You'd have been there when I was adapting to Zootopia. And _where_ _were_ _you_? You were **sitting** **on** **your** **ass** , **watching** **anime** , **not** **giving** **a** **sh*t** **about** **me!** _**AND**_ _**YET**_ _**YOU**_ _**DARE**_ _**TO**_ _**CALL**_ _**YOURSELF**_ _**MY**_ _**SISTER?**_ ", Ben screamed. He grabbed his sword. "Get the hell out of my room, or else you'll get a nice scar or two.", Ben threatened. Maddy slowly backed out of the room. "JASON BITCHSLAP!", Jason yelled, slapping Maddy hard on the face.

"Sorry, Jason, I tried!", Maddy shouted. Judy went up to his room, and with some coaxing, Ben came with her and sat outside. Ben opened up a sack of artificial beef jerky. Finnick dashed up, wearing his swag sunglasses. " _Finnick_? What are you doing here?", Judy exclaimed. "I was summoned by the smell of BEEF JERKY!", Finnick said. He then noticed Ben's glum attitude. "This guy's down in the dumps! Tell me, man, what's your problem?", Finnick asked. "I keep getting dumped by girls.", Ben sadly said. "Aw, that sucks. If you weren't so down, I might make fun of you, but I can tell. This is serious! Y'know, I've had plenty of exes.", Finnick said. "You have?", Ben wearily questioned. "Uh-huh! And I know some advice for you! You go into a restaurant, and hopefully, you can pick up a chick!", Finnick explained. Ben looked through the window, at Chica.

"Not _that_ kind of chick! I mean a hot girl! Where have you been spending your entire life, inside a box?", Finnick said. "I'm fifteen, and I _still_ haven't gone through puberty.", Ben sighed. Finnick stared. "Okay, I can't help you. You get hormones, _then_ you come see me.", Finnick said. Ben still had Alex's senses; he smelled warm, baking bread. "Hey, that smells good!", Ben exclaimed. He followed the scent, and came to a bakery. He walked inside and decided to order something. "I'd like a slice of warm bread.", Ben ordered. "We don't sell that.", the old jackal at the counter said. Ben's heart sank. He sat down at a table, looking dejectedly at the floor. A younger, smaller jackal walked up. "What's troubling you?", the jackal asked. "Oh... it's nothing. I just got dumped for the umpteenth time in a row.", Ben sighed. "I... I wish that I could relate, but I've never had a boyfriend before. I spend most of my time here, helping out.", the jackal said, gesturing to indicate the bakery.

"What are you waiting for, whippersnapper? If you won't buy something, then my granddaughter can walk you home!", the old jackal said. "Grandpa!", the jackal groaned. "It was nice to meet you...", Ben began. "Oh! I'm Primrose.", Primrose introduced herself. Primrose jumped up. "Wait! I have a favor to ask. I need a guide; I'm supposed to sell some baked goods down in the Nocturnal District; could you be my guide?", Primrose begged. Ben blushed.

"Yes, absolutely!", Ben grinned. He headed back home to grab some of his friends. "Guys, dragons are real!", Jason said. "Yeah, and so are pink ponies… wait, Matt saw those in hell… WHATEVER! You get my point!", Nick scoffed. "Dude, the last time we believed you about that, we were ten, and easily gullible. Wait, why are you wearing a tinfoil hat?", Ethan asked. "Observe.", Jason smirked as he pulled out a chalkboard and started writing on it.

"The government is hiding the fact that the earth is hollow. We've already seen the Nocturnal District, right? Well, this has led me to believe that there is a city of dragons underneath the cave system, maybe even connected!", Jason said. Nick strapped on his Duel Disk. "Let's go and find out.", Nick said. Ethan followed. "A trip to the Nocturnal District? Sure, why not? I'm free this afternoon.", Judy smiled. Primrose was waiting on her giant tricycle. "C'mon, let's go!", Primrose ushered. Jason struck up a chat with her about his crazy conspiracy theory, and it quickly turned into a heated discussion.

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!", Primrose said. Her tricycle hit a rock, and she went flying off of it pretty far. "We gotta catch her, I don't want a cave-in!", Satina exclaimed. She had joined them on the way. "Awright, it's time to SWING INTO ACTION! I summon my Performapal Hip Hippo!", Nick yelled. The solid hologram system came to life, and the monster on the card appeared. "Hop on!", Nick ordered. Ben jumped on, and the hippo charged in Primrose's direction. "Won't animals find this offensive?", Ben asked. "Eh, this is the Nocturnal District.", Nick casually said. Primrose was still flying. "Go, Performapal Whip Snake!", Nick said, placing the card on the disk. The snake curled itself around Ben's arm. "Don't worry, Primrose!", Ben yelled. Using Whip Snake, he lassoed Primrose. "Phew! I thought I was a goner!", Primrose cheered. Ben hugged her.

"I was afraid that you were going to crash!", Ben sniffed, wiping a tear from his eye. Primrose looked behind her and shrieked. Ben whirled around and saw a tail retreat. Judy and the others caught up with them. "This section of the caves is pretty old. We're right under Vine and Tujunga.", Judy said worriedly. "Forget the cave section, I just saw a monster!", Primrose screamed. Ben drew his sword, and Ethan readied his Duel Disk. "Judy, here. Take one of these Duel Disks; you left your tranquilizer at the ZPD. Don't worry, your deck's already in here.", Ethan instructed the rabbit. Judy strapped it on, then looked confused.

"Uh, now what?", Judy asked. "Just draw a card, yell out the name, and play it on the machine!", Nick groaned. "Okay... I summon... Fluffal Cat!", Judy shouted. A purple cat with wings appeared and meowed. "Awww... it's so cute!", Judy smiled. They chased after the unknown creature. "We gotta go faster! I activate Acceleration!", Nick yelled. The hippo sped up, and Nick lassoed the creature with Whip Snake. "No way... a dragon?", Jason exclaimed. "Let me go!", the dragon roared. "It talks? I knew it!", Jason grinned. "Why were you watching us?", Ben demanded. "I was going to block off the entrance.", the dragon said.

"Take us to the city.", Ethan pleaded. "Fine, but you can't tell the government we're hiding down here. We've been hiding underground for centuries in order for our kind to stay undiscovered by science.", the dragon said, crossing her arms. Alex took over Ben's body. "Hey!", Ben said. "We _are_ sharing. I just wanted to let you know, Primrose, that there's a second guy inside your friend's body. I'm Alex Moon.", Alex said. Primrose was a little unsettled. "Primmy, it'll be fine. This... sharing thing, it's temporary until Alex's body is healed up.", Ben sighed. Primrose nodded. "I remember a legend telling of a great war between animal and dragonkind. With help from the humans, the animals won against the dragons. The dragons were forced underground, where the Great Change that gave them intelligence and civilization occurred.", Alex explained. They followed the dragon, whose name was Chrome, through the caves. "Welcome... to Terra Pyra.", Chrome solemnly said.

* * *

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Matt, Jack Savage, Choco, Maddy, Luna, Amanda, Sonata, and Chrome are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Satina Blackwood is created by Razthesphinx on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Primrose is created by MsCaptainMuffin on Deviantart and she's used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Matt- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from Sailor Moon

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from The Lion King

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from Rio

Maddy- Emily Bauer as Zuzu from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V

Sandy- Annice Moriarty as Angela Raines from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

Casandra- Emily Osment

Maridoe- Kate Micucci as Sadie from Steven Universe

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from The Fault in Our Stars

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from The Fault In Our Stars

Archer- Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6

Pizla- Amy Poehler as Joy from Inside Out

Amanda- Jennifer Paz as Lapis from Steven Universe

Rudolph- Eli Jay as Yuma Tsukumo from Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL

Sonata- Tabitha St. Germain as Lotus Blossom from MLP:FiM

Pammy- Colleen Villard as Sora from Digimon Adventure

Primrose- Andrea Libman as Fluttershy from MLP:FiM


	28. Terra Pyra, the City of Dragons

They saw a great city built from different earthen materials. The area was lit by several torches. Dragons were walking around the streets. Some were using cell phones. "How can you keep up with the other races in terms of technology?", Ben asked in wonder. "You have no idea how much stuff gets thrown into the sewers. We dragons have hijacked the pipe system, so that whenever something gets thrown into the sewage, it comes to us. Books, cell phones, computers... so many things wasted. Some may say we are copycats, but we simply take what we are provided. We share the same internet, cell phone companies. Even animals sometimes come to us through the pipes.", Chrome sadly said. "Wow. So there are animals living down here too?", Nick questioned.

"Yes. In fact, there's a fox down here who looks a lot like you, only older. His name was Dan, Dan... his last name... I can't remember what it was, but it sounded a lot like the word ' _wild_ '.", Chrome mused. "Wilde?", Nick suggested palely. "Yeah! His name was Dan Wilde!", Chrome exclaimed. Ethan was confused. Nick re-activated his Duel Disk. "Oh, is that a solid hologram generator? I didn't know the animals were so advanced, we invented one of those too.", Chrome said. "Dang it! I wasn't the first to invent a solid hologram system!", Ethan grumbled. "You may not have been the first, but you were the first _human_.", Ben reminded him.

"Oh yeah! Thanks, Ben!", Ethan perked up. "I summon the Performapal Hip Hippo!", Nick cried out. Nick grabbed Judy and hoisted her onto the hippo's back. "This card reminds me a lot of you.", Nick told Judy. "I do _not_ look like a hippo!", Judy huffed. Primrose giggled. "I was going to say that my hippo is _cute_ , like you!", Nick smiled. "Aww... really?", Judy asked, forgetting that 'cute' was offensive to bunnies. "He used the 'c' word!", Jason whispered. "Come on, my hippo! We're going to find my father!", Nick yelled. The hippo charged through the streets.

"Hey, Nick, wanna race?", Judy asked as they rode on the hippo. "Hah, as if you could beat my hippo! If you lose, Carrots, you... you have to act opposite of your normal self the next day we're on patrol for the ZPD!", Nick bet. "Deal. I win, and it'll be a _lot_ worse.", Judy grinned. She jumped off. Her ears started flapping. To everyone's shock, Judy started flying! "Impossible! A FLYING RABBIT?", the protagonists gaped. "I think it was because I ate that carrot at the Mario restaurant!", Judy smiled. "Look out!", Primrose yelled. Judy bumped into a fox. "JUDY!", Nick shouted in worry. He stopped his hippo and jumped off.

"I-I'm so sorry, it was an accident, I didn't mean to hit your girlfriend!", the fox apologized. The hippo nudged Judy with it's snout. Judy opened her eyes, dazed. "I'm fine.", Judy said. Nick turned to the fox, then gasped. " _Dad_!", Nick exclaimed. " _Son_?", Nick's father whispered. They hugged tightly. "My boy, you've grown so much! You've been trying to keep up a vegetarian lifestyle?", Nick's father asked. "Yeah.", Nick said. Nick's father noticed Ben and the others. "And these are your friends?", Nick's father curiously questioned. "Yeah. I'm Ben, this is Blossom, Primrose, Satina, Jason, and Ethan. And you already met Judy.", Ben introduced everyone. "Dad... how are you even alive? I mean... there wasn't a body, but I just thought you were dead!", Nick whimpered.

"I thought I was a goner, too. When I regained conciousness, I was in the palace of the Dragon Queen, Scalene. Her servants had nursed me back to health, and I lived here. I still live here to this day, but I always wanted to send you and your mother a message that I was alive and well.", Nick's father explained. Ben was unsure of what to say. "Thank you for taking care of my Nicholas, all of you.", Nick's father thanked the heroes. "It's no problem, Mr. Wilde.", Alex spoke from Ben. "Call me Dan.", Nick's father insisted. Dan turned back to his son. "It's finally time that we play that card game! It's time to duel!", Dan challenged. "You're on, dad!", Nick grinned. "Nick, wait! I'll let you borrow this.", Ben said, handing Nick his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Nick did some amazing things, such as Rank Up and Pendulum-Xyz. But Dan pulled off a complex combo that caused Nick to lose.

"Good game! I expected no less from my son!", Dan complimented. Nick pulled out the Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. "Ben... I want you to have this back.", Nick sighed. "I gave it to you. Why are you giving it back?", Ben asked, unsure of what to do. "I feel like it wasn't really me that won when I used this card, so you should keep it.", Nick said. Ben was touched. "I think it's time that you guys head home for the day. It's getting kind of late.", Dan said. "Okay, but I'll bring Mom sometime. We'll come and visit you soon.", Nick promised. When they got back to Jack's house, Archer, Pizla, Blossom, and Amanda were waiting for them. "Okay, guys, I declare that we need to have a DANCE PARTY!", Ben said.

Song- Ghostbusters

Ghostbusters! If there's something strange in you neighborhood,

Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!

If there's something weird and it don't look good,

Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!

I ain't afraid of no ghost. I ain't afraid of no ghost.

If you're seeing things running through your head,

Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!

An invisible man sleeping in your bed, Who you gonna call?

Ghostbusters! I ain't afraid of no ghost. I ain't afraid of no ghost.

Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters! If you're all alone, pick up the phone and call!

The heroes danced to the music. When they got done, they went to bed.

* * *

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Matt, Jack Savage, Choco, Maddy, Luna, Amanda, and Sonata are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Archer is created by oleedueolo on Deviantart and is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Primrose is created by MsCaptainMuffin on Deviantart and she's used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Pizla is created by PizlaPizzaBear on Deviantart and she's used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Matt- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from Sailor Moon

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from The Lion King

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from Rio

Maddy- Emily Bauer as Zuzu from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V

Sandy- Annice Moriarty as Angela Raines from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

Casandra- Emily Osment

Maridoe- Kate Micucci as Sadie from Steven Universe

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from The Fault in Our Stars

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from The Fault In Our Stars

Archer- Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6

Pizla- Amy Poehler as Joy from Inside Out

Amanda- Jennifer Paz as Lapis from Steven Universe

Rudolph- Eli Jay as Yuma Tsukumo from Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL

Sonata- Tabitha St. Germain as Lotus Blossom from MLP:FiM

Pammy- Colleen Villard as Sora from Digimon Adventure

Primrose- Andrea Libman as Fluttershy from MLP:FiM

Dan Wilde- Michael Liscio Jr. as Yusho Sakaki from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V


	29. Going To College! Raymond's Secret!

"Ben... I have a confession to make.", Primrose said. "Don't tell me- you're cheating on me?!", Ben exclaimed. "NO! I never went to college!", Primrose revealed. "That's it? I thought it was something major, I never went to college.", Ben said. "Actually, I got expelled.", Primrose sighed. Ben spit his water out. "You were _what_?", Ben asked. "It was because of an accident that happened on the Zootopia University Campus.", Primrose explained.

"Tell me about it.", Ben pressed. "I was playing basketball with some bunnies, when I accidentally tripped and broke one of their arms.. The college blamed me, and I got expelled, even though it was an accident.", Primrose told him. Ben thought about this for a few minutes. "You know, I've been wanting to go to college for a while. How about we go back there, together?", Ben suggested. "Oooh, yes!", Primrose squealed. Then Primrose remembered something. "But there won't be any rooms left!", Primrose said.

"Don't worry, I know a teacher. She'd be happy to let us stay.", Ben smiled. And so, they went to stay at Dr. Iris's lab. "We've only got two beds. Someone will have to share.", Dr. Iris revealed. Ben and Primrose exchanged a look. "Uh... this doesn't feel right.", Ben uneasily admitted. "Yeah.", Primrose agreed. "I'll... sleep with Dr. Iris.", Ben said. That night, he felt comfortable, and for some reason he was reminded of the times when he had a nightmare as a small child, and ran to his mom's room. The next morning, Primrose shook him awake. "Come on, Ben! Dr. Iris made you breakfast, and we've got Trigonometry in twenty minutes!", Primrose ushered. Ben ate his sandwiches, and Dr. Iris handed him his lunchbox.

"I packed you peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.", Dr. Iris said. "How did you-", Ben began. "Alex.", Dr. Iris quickly explained. "Thanks... can I call you Mom?", Ben requested. Dr. Iris's cheeks turned red. "Sure.", she softly said. "Okay, Mom! Me and Prim gotta get to class! See you tonight!", Ben called out. "Bye, sweetie!", Dr. Iris said. Ben and Primrose were sprinting to class, when Ben bumped into a black cat carrying books. "Oof!", the black cat yelled. Ben helped pick up the books that he had dropped. "Thanks.", the black cat said. Then he realized what kind of animal he was talking to. "A _human_!", the black cat hissed. "What's wrong with humans?", Ben nervously asked. " Everything. I thought I had seen the last of your species when my family moved to Zootopia, but I was wrong. So let me warn you. I don't know who the hell you are, but you'd better _**stay**_ _**out**_ _**of**_ _**my**_ _**f*cking**_ _**life**_.", the black cat growled. The black cat left.

"Oh gosh, we've got TWO MINUTES LEFT before class starts!", Primrose screamed. The duo scrambled to get to class on time, and got in their seats mere milliseconds before the bell rang. What seemed like an eternity later to Ben, but was actually only two and a half hours later, they were dismissed to their next class, Chemistry, taught by Dr. Iris herself. "Hi Mom!", Ben waved. Dr. Iris flashed him a smile. Their homework was to cook something. "I didn't know cooking was another form of chemistry!", Primrose chatted as they were heading to the cafeteria for lunch. "Hey, Ben!", Annie greeted them. "Oh, hello Annie!", Ben greeted her. In the lunchroom, they saw the black cat once again. Ben asked Annie who he was.

"That's Raymond. He's kinda antisocial, pushes animals away when they want to be his friend.", Annie said. Raymond was looking at a photograph, then clutched his throat. "What's wrong with him?", Primrose asked. Ben recognized the sign, and ran over to help. "Are you choking?", he desperately asked. Raymond nodded. "Stay calm. I know how to help.", Ben reassured the cat. Annie hit the 911 on her phone while Ben performed the Heimlich maneuver. Raymond soon was able to breathe again. "You saved my life.", Raymond sputtered. "Yeah.", Ben said. "What do you want from me?", Raymond asked. "Tell me why you hate humans so much.", Ben requested. "Fine, but you won't like it.", Raymond sighed. Primrose and Annie leaned in, interested.

"I said earlier that my family had moved to Zootopia. We originally lived in Dallas, Texas. And there was Isaac. He was everything a young six-year-old kit could ask for. Loyal, friendly, but I was his only friend. He was always bullied. He loved to dress up as characters from the Bible. His family situation was weird, too. He lived with his mom at the top of a hill; his dad had left years ago. But then, things changed. His mom's mental state began to deteriorate. She heard a voice that Isaac described as God, telling her to take away all of his clothes and rip up all his drawings. And Isaac wanted nothing but to escape from reality. So he took the only escape route he could think of. He shut himself in his toy chest, and died from asphyxiation. I was the one who found the body, and I was interrogated heavily by the police.", Raymond said. "Don't worry, Raymond. I'll be your friend now.", Ben told him. Raymond shook with Ben. They went to their class together, History, where nothing of importance happened.

After the day's classes were over, Ben and Primrose invited Annie and Raymond to Dr. Iris's lab for dinner. When they got there, Dr. Iris was anxiously discussing something with Nera. Seeing Nera herself was shocking to Ben, because as far as he knew, she and Amenii were still missing. "Nera? What are you- I mean, how did you escape?", Ben sputtered. "We flushed ourselves down the toilet, and fell into that dragon city. Then, I found… this.", Nera said. Dr. Iris stepped back and showed them a cat with distinct coloration. "That's no ordinary cat. For one, she's quadruped, and she's speaking some sort of language I don't understand.", Dr. Iris explained. "What's your name, and what exactly _are_ you?", Ben asked in wonder. "Brushmaster, God Peingatto.", the creature said.

* * *

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Matt, Jack Savage, Choco, Maddy, Luna, Amanda, Sonata, Raymond, and Dr. Iris are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Annie Fox and Casandra Antartica are created by TheWarriorDogs on Deviantart and they are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Primrose is created by MsCaptainMuffin on Deviantart and she's used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

The Brushmaster and the Peingatto Species is created by Sushirolled on Deviantart and they're used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Matt- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from Sailor Moon

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from The Lion King

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from Rio

Maddy- Emily Bauer as Zuzu from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V

Sandy- Annice Moriarty as Angela Raines from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

Casandra- Emily Osment

Maridoe- Kate Micucci as Sadie from Steven Universe

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from The Fault in Our Stars

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from The Fault In Our Stars

Archer- Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6

Pizla- Amy Poehler as Joy from Inside Out

Amanda- Jennifer Paz as Lapis from Steven Universe

Rudolph- Eli Jay as Yuma Tsukumo from Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL

Raymond- Unknown

Sonata- Tabitha St. Germain as Lotus Blossom from MLP:FiM

Pammy- Colleen Villard as Sora from Digimon Adventure

Primrose- Andrea Libman as Fluttershy from MLP:FiM

Dan Wilde- Michael Liscio Jr. as Yusho Sakaki from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V

The Brushmaster-


	30. The Magic Paintings (S2 Finale)

The Brushmaster was getting hungry. Dr. Iris and Nera were trying to feed her animal food, but she outright refused to eat it. "Well, if you don't eat animal food, what do you eat?", Dr. Iris mused. Then, the Brushmaster saw a box of abandoned crayons that someone had left on the floor from class earlier today. "Nya!", the Brushmaster cheered, and scarfed it down. "No, no, don't eat that!", Dr. Iris yelled, but it was too late. "You can't be called 'the Brushmaster'. I think you look like... a Sasha!", Ben decided. Ben's pendulum began to glow blue, and Sasha gasped. "How does this human know my name?", Sasha wondered. "You speak English!", Ben exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness! That pendulum gave me the ability to speak your language! Actually, wait, it made me remember English, I forgot it because I haven't seen many ponies that don't speak Demon for several centuries.", Sasha realized. "Well, Sasha, why are you here, and where are you from?", Ben curiously asked. Ethan came in, took one look at Sasha, and sat down, eating popcorn. "What I'm about to tell you is going to shatter your perception on reality. The Peingatto live in a different realm, in the land of Chroma, which is on a plane of existence filled with all sorts of magical beings. I am one of the five God Peingatto, and each of us rule over a different territory.", Sasha began.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that magic is real?", Ethan sputtered. "Yes. I was sent to find this one described as the 'spirit maiden' and bring her to Chroma, in order to spread peace and harmony across the land.", Sasha finished. "Who is this spirit maiden?", Raymond asked. Sasha painted a picture, using her Paint Manipulation magic. "No way... that's Amenii!", Nera gasped. "Sasha, what's the extent of your Paint Manipulation abilities?", Ethan interestedly asked. "Recently, I got struck by lightning, which enhanced my abilities, and I was able to use my upgraded abilities to create the portal to this world.", Sasha said. "Can you maybe create an interdimensional communication device?", Ethan requested. Sasha fulfilled his request. "We're heading to Terra Pyra, but we'd better get our friends first.", Ben said. Judy, Nick, Annie, Maridoe, Maddy, Pizla, Archer, Amanda, Jason, Pammy, Amenii, Alex, Casandra, Blossom, and Satina met up with Dr. Iris, Ben, Ethan, Nera, Raymond, and Primrose in Terra Pyra. "Wow, so magic is real?", Nick asked.

"I'm afraid so. We're going to be heading to an alternate dimension, and it'll be a while before Ethan and I can construct a two-way portal between our worlds. If anyone isn't willing to go on this adventure, raise your hand; there is no shame in backing out now.", Sasha revealed. Archer, Pizla, Maddie, Annie, Pammy, Casandra, Satina, and Primrose raised their hands. "Archer, Pizla, Prim, Annie, Casandra... why aren't you coming?", Ben desperately asked. "I want to keep going to university, and I don't want to leave Zootopia behind forever!", Primrose explained. "Same here. I've got an ask blog on Deviantart, and I want to stay for that.", Annie said. "I'd get homesick, and I'd miss my brother.", Pizla said. "I kinda wish I wasn't going, but wherever Amenii goes, I go with her.", Nera sighed. "I'd better get some compensation for this.", Amenii grumbled. "I promise, when you get to our dimension, you will be whole once again.", Sasha promised.

"WAIT! Are you going to the land of color?", an old dragon croaked. "Yes, sir.", Blossom said. "Well, I have news for you youngsters! I used to own some magic portraits, painted by the Peingatto themselves! Back in my day, a few dragons were able to jump in between the mortal realm and the magic lands with these paintings! I think they're in the town hall now!", the old dragon said. Sasha mmphed. "Can't... make... portal!", she grunted. "Well, we'd better go and find those paintings.", Ben said. They headed back up to the surface. The protagonists walked into the town hall. "There's the painting!", Ben exclaimed. "I think we've changed our minds. With the paintings, we can get back!", Primrose decided. They then jumped into the painting, and entered the land of Chroma.

* * *

***END OF STORY***

See you in Colliding Destinies, where it will become much more awesome! Featuring the Peingatto and the land of Chroma made by Sushirolled on Deviantart!

* * *

Credits

Alex Moon, Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Ethan, Matt, Jack Savage, Choco, Maddy, Luna, Amanda, Sonata, Raymond, and Dr. Iris are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Leah and Wayne are created by Scared2dream on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Sandy Catzenberg is created by JackorJohn on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Maridoe Thicket is created by Wiwolf on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Annie Fox and Casandra Antartica are created by TheWarriorDogs on Deviantart and they are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Satina Blackwood is created by Razthesphinx on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Archer is created by oleedueolo on Deviantart and is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Nera and Amenii are created by Code-Shark on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Pizla is created by PizlaPizzaBear on Deviantart and she's used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Pammy is created by UzuriMia on Deviantart and she's used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Primrose is created by MsCaptainMuffin on Deviantart and she's used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

The Brushmaster and the Peingatto Species is created by Sushirolled on Deviantart and they're used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Freddy Fazbear and the other members of the Fazbear Gang are INSPIRED, not CREATED by, the Five Nights at Freddy's video game series

Thanks to Scott Cawthon for creating FNAF

Thanks to Bryon Howard, Rich Moore, and everyone else for creating Zootopia

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Matt- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from Sailor Moon

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from The Lion King

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from Rio

Maddy- Emily Bauer as Zuzu from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V

Sandy- Annice Moriarty as Angela Raines from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

Casandra- Emily Osment

Maridoe- Kate Micucci as Sadie from Steven Universe

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from The Fault in Our Stars

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from The Fault In Our Stars

Archer- Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6

Pizla- Amy Poehler as Joy from Inside Out

Amanda- Jennifer Paz as Lapis from Steven Universe

Rudolph- Eli Jay as Yuma Tsukumo from Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL

Raymond- Unknown

Sonata- Tabitha St. Germain as Lotus Blossom from MLP:FiM

Pammy- Colleen Villard as Sora from Digimon Adventure

Primrose- Andrea Libman as Fluttershy from MLP:FiM

Dan Wilde- Michael Liscio Jr. as Yusho Sakaki from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V

The Brushmaster-


End file.
